Unicorn Fever
by Krystalglow
Summary: *Complete* Set after EM, Daine goes in search of new immortals. However, they are not all that they seem to be. Daine is in danger and Numair is forced to act. Will her friends be able to save her?
1. So it begins

"Unicorn Fever"

The young woman woke from her sleep, opening her bright blue eyes. She sat up and stretched, holding her arms high up above her curly brown hair. Her hair was tousled from sleep and covered part of her face, obscuring her soft features and a stubborn chin. The woman closed her eyes and yawned loudly, showing her white teeth and pink lips. She opened her eyes again and saw reptilian ones peering at her.

"Morning Kit," Veralidaine Sarrasri told her friend Kitten, a tiny dragonet. Kitten cheeped at her and then tugged at her sleeve. She pointed with a delicate silver claw at a visitor in the room. Staring at Daine was a beautiful small bird.

"Hello wingsister," Daine spoke kindly, "come here so I can have a proper look at you."

The bird flew to Daine's outstretched hand and landed lightly on her finger. It tilted its head at her and trilled. _So you're the wingchild I heard about. My mate told me about you,_ the bird said. Daine looked closely at her visitor. She was a small green bird with a creamy white breast. When she moved, her feathers were iridescent between green and blue. Kitten slowly came closer to the tiny jewel, trying not to frighten her. Kitten chirped at her and the bird turned her head and chirruped back. Kitten's scales turned a brighter color and she hid under a pillow. Daine laughed at her friends antics.

"You're a fair pretty tree swallow. What's your name?" Daine asked.

_I am called Leafshine. I was wondering if you would like to fly with me? It is a beautiful morning to soar the skies! _, she said excitedly. _Will you come? _Leafshine hopped on her hand and shook her feathers, trying to persuade Daine to fly. Daine looked down at her tiny new friend and laughed at her exuberance.

"I'd love to fly with you! I'll meet you out in the horse meadow in a minute. I have a few things to do first, but then I will be out there to fly," Daine replied happily.

The tree swallow twittered her approval and flew off of Daine's hand to swoop around the room. Kitten took her head out from under the pillow and watched the swallow in her flight. She slid from the bed and scrambled up on a chair, digging her sharp claws into the wood. Pulling herself onto the backrest, she launched into the air, landing head over snout on the floor.

"Are you alright Kit?" Daine asked, trying not to laugh. Kitten grumbled and kicked the floor, her scales turning a rosy color. Leafshine swooped low and hovered in front of Kitten, then took off out the window. Kitten scowled darkly and shook her reptilian head. She craned her head backwards to look at her wings and sighed in disapproval. Her scales became a shad grayer as she sulked.

"Now, now Kit. You know you have a while before your old enough to fly. Just think of all the things you can do right here on the ground," Daine said, trying to cheer up her charge. Kitten looked up at her, and then slowly nodded her head agreeing with her.

Daine walked over to her night stand and washed her face in the basin. She combed out her hair and cleaned her teeth, then hunted for a pair of breeches and a tunic. Freshly dressed and feeling more awake, she whistled and walked out of her room into the morning sunlight. It was shaping up to be a beautiful summer day. The clouds were white and fluffy in the sky. Daine breathed in and smiled, knowing soon she would be flight bound. Kitten followed closely behind and trilled a query at Daine.

"You can go and get some breakfast if you want. I'm sure Onua can help you find something good to eat," Daine said. Kitten nodded her head and galloped off in the direction of the horse stables. Daine continued on to the horse meadow, where she was to meet Leafshine. She also wanted to say good morning to her pony Cloud. Daine kept on walking down the dirt path until she reached the fence. There she leaned against it peacefully, feeling the wind play across her face. She heard a whinny and looked up to see Cloud galloping toward her.

_It's about time you got out of bed! Living here has made you soft I think._ Cloud told her as she reached the fence. Her dark eyes looked accusingly at Daine as she reached her head over the top rail.

_Well Cloud, I think you might have gone soft too. Who was it the other night that wanted to come in the stables because it was too chilly outside?_ Daine spoke to her in her mind. She 'heard' Cloud sigh mentally and knew that secretly Cloud agreed. Daine climbed through the fence and rubbed on Clouds forehead while giving her a lump of sugar.

_Cloud my dear, you are just becoming that old mare that gets testy. Or in your case, testier! _She quickly jumped back to avoid Clouds playful bite.

_I'll show you an old mare! _Cloud then began to chase after Daine. Daine began to run away from her oldest friend, her legs carrying her towards a large tree. Cloud easily caught up though and ran beside her. _Told you I'm not an old mare! I can beat a silly two legger like you any day! _Then Cloud broke from her canter to a walk, her nostrils flaring.

Daine agreed and stopped by the tree, a beautiful old maple. Daine circled it and then found a low branch. She jumped, grabbing it with her hands. She swung herself up and then climbed up the ancient tree. When she almost reached the crown of the tree, Daine stopped and sat on a thick, knotted branch.

_Don't fall from up there!_ Cloud mind spoke. Daine heard worry in her pony's mind voice.

_That's why horses don't climb trees! _Daine responded. She then proceeded to pull off her boots and stuck them upside down on a few branches. She stripped off her clothes and laid them in the fork of a big branch. Making sure her clothing wouldn't fall, she crouched on the rough branch. She sat and thought about Leafshine, and the joy of flight. Her eyes closed, she breathed as though meditating and thought of feathers and air. She opened her new eyes and twittered.

Launching herself into the air, Daine felt exhilaration. The wind brushed past her feathers and helped her gain height. She dove and dipped through the horse meadow and searched for Leafshine. Suddenly a green blur shot past her and flicked her tail feathers at her mockingly.

_Come prove you are wingkin! Follow me if you can!_ Daine laughed and took up the challenge. She raced after the tree swallow and used all her skill at flying. Leafshine dipped and looped and darted like a mad thing. Daine tried hard to keep up with her, but realized she was _clumsy_! With embarrassment, Daine tried harder to fly as agile as her friend was. With disdain, Daine realized how close they were getting to the Royal Forest. In there, she would probably lose Leafshine! Daine clacked her beak in annoyance and beat her wings as hard as she could. She had to beat Leafshine to the forest! She slowly gained on her friend, and laughed triumphantly.

_I'm catching up to you!_ Daine said wildly. She beat her wings a bit more and reached the forest just before Leafshine did. Then they both flew side by side through the trees, trying to catch their breath.

_You truly are one of us. I wondered if my mate was right. _Leafshine said. Daine landed on a tree branch and rested her tired wings. She twittered a little song and tried to sound _real._ She rose a few octaves and then stopped with an ear piercing screech.

_That was horrible!_ Leafshine said.

_Shhh for a second, I hear something! _Daine said quickly. She heard it faintly in her mind, like small ripples in a pond. A jangling chord was at the edges of her awareness. It was an immortal, of that she was sure. But it didn't feel familiar. What is it I wonder? It feels nice, but at the same time it feels almost mean. It's like a hurrok maybe, but a lot better. I better go and get Numair. Strange immortals could be fair dangerous

Daine turned her head to Leafshine and spoke to her. _I'm not sure what is up ahead, so I must go and get my teacher. Thanks for letting me fly with you, but I must be off!_ Daine shook out her feathers and launched into flight. Leafshine quickly followed, worried about her new friend.

_I will fly with you to the big stone house. Then I must go and find my mate, _Leafshine told her as they flew back.

Daine was tired from their race, but she knew that she had to hurry to find Numair. She just hoped that he was in his workroom and not wondering around with a fellow mage. If he was, she didn't know how quickly she could find him. She crossed her fingers in her mind and flew onward. Daine looked ahead and saw the beginning of Corus, with the lower subjects and market stalls. She continued on and found herself swooping over the King's Own as they were making their way to the palace. She was getting closer! Soon she passed the temple of the Great Mother Goddess and the Sun God Mithros in the Temple District. _Finally! _She thought_, there's the palace! _

_Good luck Daine,_ Leafshine cried out. _It is my time to leave. These two legger places make me nervous. _With a detailed loop she turned and flew back toward her home.

Daine felt very tired now, but she had to hurry. Numair always told her if she thought she heard a new immortal to find him quickly. He said not much was known about special groups that kept hidden, and it was of utmost importance that they find the immortals and try to observe or talk to them. Daine was the best person to learn more about immortals because of her wild magic and her skills with both animals and immortals.

Daine saw the royal palace up ahead and roughly flew to where Numair's room was located. She darted in front of the windows to try and find it, peeping a look into what laid beyond. _This one isn't it. Neither is this one. Where is it? Oh! There it is! _She thought. She flew in through the open window and landed on the window sill. The curtains were blowing outward with the breeze and it was dark in the room. Daine sat and transformed back into her normal self, then jumped onto the floor. She walked into the room and said, "Numair? I need you! Where are you?" She looked around his living quarters and saw no sign of him. She sighed, and then made her way into his workroom.

He sat at his desk, with papers scattered all around him. His back was to her, and by appearances he was deeply absorbed into a large, faded scroll. He was humming a little tune to himself, oblivious to his student behind him.

"Numair!" Daine said as she walked in.

He turned around and saw her, turned red, coughed and turned back around.

"Daine, I'm sure you have a logical reason for being, well, wearing only the badgers claw. I think there's a cloak lying by bed you can use."

"Odds bobs!" Daine scowled at herself. She blushed bright red and hurried back into his living quarters. As she looked for Numair's cloak she yelled across the room to him.

"The only reason I'm like this is cause I just got done flying! I was near the Royal Forest with a tree swallow named Leafshine when I heard something." Now wrapped in Numair's cloak, she went back into his room.

"What did you hear? Physical or magical?" Numair asked with concern.

"Oh. It was with my magic. It's an immortal I've never met before. Of that I'm sure! It feels magnificent, but underneath there's something I'm not sure of," she said as she bit at her thumbnail.

Numair reached forward and pushed her thumb from her face. "Well, we best be on our way. I'll meet you at the stables and saddle our mounts, you go ahead and get changed. Quickly now, mind," he said seriously.

"Of course," she replied. With that last note, she walked back to the open window, dropped the robe, and leapt outward into the air.

Numair watched her go, awed in spite of himself. He himself was a shape shifter, but to see her do it, with so much grace, he was spellbound. It took him a moment to realize that his heart was beating faster.


	2. The Search

DISCLAIMER! Sadly, I do not own Daine or Numair, or any of the other characters in the Immortals series. My plot is my own, one of which I hope you enjoy! This takes place after the Emperor Mage, but before the Realms of the Gods.

Daine fell from the window, thinking of Leafshine as the air whipped around her slender frame. Her curly hair was flying around her face as the ground rushed towards her. Slowly her bones became hollow, iridescent feathers grew, and Daine found herself gliding easily. The excitement from the drop added to the shape change made her giddy. The adrenaline rush helped her to reach her small room in almost no time at all.

Daine flew in through her own tiny window and landed lightly onto her bed. Kit was sitting on her chair, balancing tediously on the backrest. She cocked her head and trilled a query at the bird, while holding her tiny wings out to balance herself. Her deft claws were sunk into the wood and small gouge marks were forming. Daine slowly changed into her normal self, feathers melting away into pink skin and talons into toes.

Smiling, Daine said, "Haven't you had enough fun trying to fly for one day?" She then got up from the bed and pulled on underclothes, spare breeches, and a shirt. Kitten shook her head emphatically, twitched her tail a few times, leaned forward and launched herself.

"Oh no Kit! Not again," Daine cried out, reaching to catch her. The chair toppled backwards from Kittens leap, hitting the floor with a crash. To Daine's amazement, Kitten whistled a few notes and actually _glided_ to the floor.

"Odds Bobs Kit. You scared me there for a second," Daine scolded. She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry Kit, but I haven't the time for new magic. I need to leave for the stables. Numair's waiting," she said apologetically.

Kitten chortled happily, pleased with her new skill. Her scales were a bright sky blue and she was humming to herself. She walked over to the chair and righted it, then climbed back onto the seat. She sat on her haunches and watched Daine.

"Alright Kit, I'm off. We'll have to show Tkaa when I get back," Daine said as she wrestled on her spare pair of boots. She stood, wincing that they didn't fit well. I am never leaving my clothes in a tree again, she swore to herself as she grabbed her bow and headed out the door.

She jogged the short distance to the interior of the stables, wincing every step, and saw Numair was just finishing up with the horses. He was cinching up Spots' saddle and Daine saw that Cloud was tacked and ready. Cloud stood meekly to the side of the aisle, a disgruntled look on her long face. Daine raised her eyebrows and smiled at her old friend.

"Let's be off before the immortals have much time to move," Numair said curtly as he finished with Spots saddle. "Are you ready?" he asked impatiently as he mounted Spots. Furrows creased his brow and he held the reins tightly in his fist. A thin frown marked his face and his eyes seemed blacker than normal. Spots shifted nervously under his rider, feeling Numair's impatience and unsettling mood.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Daine replied. "I just hope these immortals are friendly like they seemed to be. I'm just not sure about that undertone I felt. Maybe they were scared or angry about something," she said as she mounted Cloud.

"Regardless, we must be on our way," Numair said brusquely. He looked to the side as he spoke to her, not meeting her gaze. He urged Spots forward and trotted out of the stable, leaving Daine behind. She looked quizzically after him and nudged Cloud to follow.

_What's wrong with him? _Daine asked her pony. _He seems cross to me. I was surprised you let him tack you up._

_Hmph,_ Cloud snorted. _I do not know what is wrong with the stork man today. He came in a hurry and spoke to me, saying he would light my tail if I did not behave. I think he ate something that didn't set well with him. _

_That's not like him. _Daine said. _He jokes, but usually isn't serious. Maybe he just is stressed over these new immortals._

Cloud didn't reply, her mind intent on catching up to Spots. Daine looked at them, worried about her teacher in spite of herself. Numair's black cloak billowed out behind him while Spots' hooves churned up mud from the pasture. Daine sat easily astride Cloud, closing her eyes and sinking inside herself to find her magic. The copper well was low, most of it used earlier in her wild flights. Daine shrugged to herself and grabbed a thin tendril. She used it to intensify her range and listened to her surroundings.

The beast people were about their normal business. The horses in the meadow were busy grazing and the king stallion stood at ease. The squirrels were out foraying for food and one chattered angrily at a blue jay. Over towards the Royal forest, a herd of deer were grazing at a rich patch of clover. None of the beast people sounded upset or startled, nor did she hear any immortals in her normal range.

Hearing nothing of importance, she let her magical shields fall and took in everything. More animal voices clouded her hearing, most of it the same normal chatter. A low hum was in the distance, but it was a familiar one. A few Stormwings were flying over the Royal Forest, but in the opposite direction. Shifting her hearing, she focused the other way. Slowly she worked her way deeper into the forest until she heard something odd.

_Mother, why don't you want me?_ A quivering voice spoke. It was a baby fawn, Daine could tell. _Is it cause I'm different? Will you please feed me? I'm so hungry. _The voice sounded so pitiful and scared Daine had to act.

"Numair! I think they're that way," she said, pointing towards the fawn's voice.

He looked back at her and nodded. They were nearing the Royal Forest and they slowed their mounts down to an easy trot. Cloud blew heavily through her nostrils and Spots lowered his head after their run. Once they reached the tree line, Numair and Daine quickly rubbed down their mounts and tied them to lower branches.

"Let us search," Numair said as he entered the forest. Daine strung her bow and followed behind, still listening for the fawn. Deeper into the forest, Daine noticed that she didn't hear as many animal voices. The fawn's was still there though, hovering in the distance. Daine took a few more steps and then began to hear that unfamiliar jangling chord again.

"I hear them Numiar," Daine said quietly as she walked beside him. "They are up ahead a ways, straight forward. They haven't moved much since my earlier flight with Leafshine," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Good," Numair said quickly.

Daine rolled her eyes at his continued shortness and lead the way. She carefully trod over branches and twigs, trying not to make any noise. She snapped a twig and cursed to herself; her feet were really starting to bother her. Her boots were chafing her toes and ankles, making it very uncomfortable to walk. Daine bit her lip and continued onward, a silent figure ghosting through the trees.

Taking a deep breath, she listened hard for the fawn again. He was still further up ahead, but her and Numair were getting closer. A ridge was in front of them and she sensed that he was beyond the natural landmark. The ground sloped steeply upwards, and the wet earth would make it hard to climb. A tree had fallen across the ridge and Daine headed towards it. It was a large oak tree, its trunk large enough to serve as a bridge up the slope. The bark was course and thick; perfect footing for climbing. She slung her bow across her back and hefted herself up onto the trunk.

"Daine," Numair said. "I'll climb up the hill and lead," he said as he started up the ridge.

"Suit yourself," Daine replied as she easily made her way up the trunk. She went on all fours, using her arms to aid with balance. She was halfway up when her boots started to bother her again. Trying to climb differently to ease the tightness on her feet, she slipped and fell backwards off of the trunk. She fell head first off the side of the tree and hit her shoulder hard on the ground. Her momentum from the fall made her roll down the hill. She landed on her bow, cracking it clean into halves.

Rubbing her shoulder tenderly, she looked upward at Numair. He looked at her with worry in his eyes, but that emotion quickly faded. Descending the ridge, he went to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. "I see you broke your bow in your fall. Are you able to continue?" He asked, his voice dry and disinterested.

"What is wrong with you Numair?" Daine asked. "All day you have been acting like I don't exist and you're upset with me. My shoulder hurts, my feet are killing me, and my best bow just broke! My temper is short, and not to mention I'm tired from flying earlier! Now, I want an explanation," she said angrily.

Numair opened his mouth to reply when an ear piercing animal scream ripped the air.

"The fawn!" Daine cried out. Quickly she scrambled up the ridge after the sound of his voice.

"Daine, wait for me," Numair said hurriedly.

She wasn't listening though. She tore off her boots and shaped her feet and hands into wildcat paws, digging into the wet footing as she climbed. Her feet were packed with clumps of mud and her fingers were coated in the sticky loam. The fawn cried out once again, and she felt his life force slipping away. The sound of the unfamiliar immortal was growing stronger in her mind, but from her fatigue she couldn't focus on the sound. The last few steps on the ridge were the worst. Daine had to haul herself over the lip of the ridge, using the last of her strength. Her shoulder was throbbing horribly, but she instantly forgot the pain at the sight she saw below her.

"Goddess bless," she said, with a strangled cry.


	3. A New Discovery

**_Disclaimer_**! Sadly yes, I still do now own these lovely characters. Tamora Pierce is a pure genius and I am merely trying to do these characters justice and fill in a part of series she left out. I always wondered what happened when Daine had unicorn fever before the Realms of the Gods.

Please read and review! If you all like this yarn I'm spinning, please say so. This is my first fanfic and I'm busy in college, so if this is worth pursuing, please tell me! If I see that more people are interested, I will definitely continue. I hope you enjoy my little story…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud stamped impatiently, still tethered to the tree at the edge of the Royal Forest. Spots grazed contently, swishing his tail at the occasional nuisance of a fly. Cloud stood rigid though, sensing that something was not quite right. Her ears were pricked forward with interest, and if she was a bovine she would have been ruminating, physically and mentally. As it was, however, she shifted weight on her hindquarters and ground her teeth with irritation.

_Spots, do you feel something in the air? _Cloud asked.

He looked up from his grazing, a few tall strands of grass bouncing on his lips as he chewed. _I only feel the wind. Why? Do you feel something? Should we go to Daine? _ Being the nervous horse that he was, he began to get antsy. He knew Cloud was a smart pony and he would always listen to her. After being in Dunlath, he respected Cloud for not being afraid of Brokefang or his pack. She also had shown dominance in their revolt against Tristan and Yolane, and he looked to her as his herd leader.

_I'm not sure what I feel Spots. It is like that time me and Daine felt that rabid bear. It might be those immortals Daine spoke of. I feel her nerves. She is worried. _Cloud said, sounding troubled. She inhaled deeply, trying to smell the wind for signs of strange beings. She exhaled sighing. Nothing came to her sensitive nostrils. Yet a nagging feeling kept pulling on her tail, making her think more unhorse-like things. Daine needed taking care of, but she wasn't sure if this was the time for her to play nursemaid. She trusted the storkman more than any other two legger, but he lacked good solid horse sense at times.

Crashing sounds echoed through the trees in front of the horses. Twigs were snapping and the undergrowth was being trampled by some creature. Cloud and Spots threw their heads up in alarm, not sure of what this newcomer would be. A deer came charging through the forest edge, her breath running ragged. She was a young doe, no more than several seasons old. Her side has a nasty slash across it that sluggishly bled across her hide. She saw the horses and stopped, unsure of whether to come towards them or not.

_Oh no, not more of you! _She cried in fear. She turned and began to run off, her tail flagging up bright white against the dark undergrowth.

Cloud quickly spoke to her. _Wait hoof sister! I am a part of the People, just like you. Come back here, we'll do you no harm! _She pulled on the tether hard, releasing herself. She trotted into the woods after the young doe, trying to not look intimidating. _What happened to you, white tail? _Cloud asked.

The doe turned back around, her white tail drooping in defeat. She pawed the earth angrily and looked at Cloud, her brown eyes smoldering. She searched Cloud's gaze, looking at her accusingly.

_Your kin stole my fawn! We were grazing in a clearing with lush clover, when out of nowhere your kin came. I was not afraid at first, since you are grazers like deer. But they charged us. I tried to protect my fawn, but there were too many of the horsekin. We ran deep into the forest, trying to hide from them, but my fawn is too young and his legs too short. He could not keep up. Then the horsekin found us. One attacked me, and hurt my side, but they stole my fawn! I could not save my fistborn. My poor fawn! I want my spotted Cloverbuck back!_ The doe looked in apprehension at Cloud, her nostrils wide and smelling for her fawn all the while.

_I don't know where your fawn is, but how did a horse slash you? Our hooves can hurt but not cut like the one in your side. Did this horse have a horn? _Cloud asked, worried. Daine had told her about unicorns and how she wanted to meet them. She said that they were like horses, but had an ivory horn protruding from their forehead. Cloud always thought they were nonsense, not true horses. Now she wasn't so sure anymore.

_Yes! _The doe said angrily. _They had strange antlers, not properly atop both sides of their head like a proud buck. They were misshapen and crude looking. I once saw a poor little buck who had one antler like these horsekin did. He was kicked out of his herd and left to wander alone._ She shuddered and added, _I think the wolves got him._

Cloud turned and ran back to Spots, still at the edge of the forest. She stopped abruptly and yanked out his tether with her teeth. _You must go back to the stables! Get Onua or Stefan, there is trouble. I will go after Daine and Numair. Daine will find those one horn horses and they will attack her. Make sure they bring help, _she spoke firmly. Spots neighed in worry then began to run across the meadow and towards the stables. Cloud then spun on her hindquarters and went back to the doe.

_Can you run? I must look for my friend and your fawn. You will be able to find him better than me. _Cloud asked quickly, not wanting to waste time. She looked at the wound on the doe and noticed it was still bleeding. Cloud was unsure as to whether the doe could keep up.

_I shall come,_ she said, _I know his scent well and I will search with you._

A strange pair, a pony and a deer, began to run through the forest side by side. A curious hunter watched the whole spectacle in awe from a distance. He rubbed his eyes with a grimy hand and looked again. The white tail was bounding along a pony all right. He looked ruefully at the ale sitting at his feet, and slowly put his arrow back into his quiver. Ale and hunting did not mix, he decided. One sees strange things while drunk. Smiling at his own stupidity, he propped his feet up on a log and took one long draught from his ale bottle. He set it down against the log and laid back on the forest floor with his arms crossed behind his head. He drowsily closed his eyes and fell asleep beneath the trees of the Royal Forest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Goddess bless," Daine said, with a strangled cry.

The sight before her was so strange that it seemed out of a dream. A clearing was in front of her, and several horses loosely stood in a circle, looking at something. The horses were a strange breed; they had long, slender legs and a willowy look about them. They were gray in color with varying shades. Most of the horses had light gray coats, with dappling along the croup and withers. Long, silvery manes and tails hung like silken waterfalls. Their eyes were bright blue and they had white faces. What was more remarkable was what was on their foreheads. Spiraling up from the center was a delicate, silver horn. It was pearly white in color and reflected the dappled light from the trees.

In the middle of the circle lay the fawn, dead. His eyes were open with shock and his tongue protruded from his mouth. One of the unicorns was nudging him with his nose, slowly rocking the fawn back and forth as though trying to get him to waken. This unicorn was different from the others. His coat was dark gray, the gray of a thunderhead. His horn was dark too, unlike the milky white horns of the others. He also had dark eyes, not the shining azure orbs like the other unicorns.

The unicorns stood a good distance away from her in the clearing. Daine stood up from the ridge and walked towards them, finally finding her unknown immortals. She wanted to get close, but not so close that the unicorns felt uncomfortable. She shaped her feet and hands back into human flesh and realized only a small amount of her wild magic was left. She hoped she wouldn't need it.

"Hello, my name is Daine. I am of the beast People and I would like to talk to you," she said, still holding her injured shoulder. "What happened to the fawn?" she asked slowly. "Can you heal him?"

The unicorns slowly looked up at her, disinterest in their gaze. Their blue eyes bored into her but they did not answer. The dark one was even more oblivious to Daine. His delicate neck was still curved downward and he was still rocking the fawn back and forth. The other unicorns turned their heads and continued to watch the dark unicorn. The only movement was the occasional flick of the tail and the rocking of the dead fawn.

Daine looked in puzzlement at them and stood still, unsure of what to do. Her shoulder was still throbbing and her feet were blistered from her boots. She kept looking at the fawn, trying to understand what the dark one was doing. The fawn didn't have a mark on his young spotted body. He looked like he was scared in his last moments of life, but Daine couldn't figure out how he died. She shifted the weight of her feet and then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Numair had come up behind her.

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith," he breathed gently into her ear. "Unicorns," he said simply. "What is the dark one doing to the fawn?" he asked curiously in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, they won't answer me," she replied, just as silent. "I think he might be healing him, he keeps rocking the fawn back and forth. Didn't you say that they have healing magic?" Daine asked, her eyes still looking forward at the scene before her.

"In 'Mammalian Immortals' they claimed unicorns did if fact have healing magic. However, an unknown scroll in the King's library disputed it and said that unicorns have no healing magic, only the power to calm and obscure, and to occasionally cause illusions. They are an elusive subject, for very little research has been done on these shining beauties," he said in awe.

They both stood there a short distance away from the spectacle. The unicorns looked up at them both again, this time focusing more on Numair. The dark one snorted, and their heads quickly looked back towards him. The fawn looked more and more pitiful as the unicorn continually nosed him. Daine and Numair took a few steps forward, trying to get a better look at the dark one.

"What is the fawn lying on?" Numair asked Daine. She looked closer and noticed darker vegetation was underneath the fawn. "Is it a special plant, perhaps?" he mused out loud.

Daine looked but her eyesight wasn't keen enough to tell what exactly the darker plant was. She slowly tried to change her eyesight to one of an eagle's; just enough so she could see, but she realized her reserves were too low. She couldn't risk using up the last bit of her magic.

"I can't see either, Numair," Daine said regretfully. "My magic's almost used up." She squinted again below the fawn, trying to focus on what was beneath him.

Just then, the dark unicorn shuddered and shook his long mane. He slowly raised his beautifully carved head from the fawn's spotted body. As he raised his head, the other unicorns pawed the ground with their silver hooves and neighed in unison. Daine looked squarely at the dark one's face and swayed backwards, her face white.

"Horse lords," Daine sobbed. "It was blood."


	4. Killer Unicorns

**Hello everyone! I am back to continue my action/mystery tale of wonder. I still do not own anything of genius by Tamora Pierce. I'm sure some of you are wondering how this tale will continue onward. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been suffering under the strain of midterms (not fun). This chapter is a little bit dark, but it had to be to fit in with the storyline. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The unicorn raised his muzzle, which was covered in the fawn's blood. He had been feeding on the fawn, causing the rocking motion. The whole other side of the fawn was torn to pieces, and some of the flesh was held captive by the unicorn's teeth. He wiped his horn on the damp grass, and Daine was horrified to see the only reason it was dark was from goring the fawn. He stared at Numair and Daine, and let out an ear piercing whinny, showing silver, sharp teeth. Mist formed around the others and they became stockier, heavier horses. They reared up and down, neighing with their herd leader. Now they too, had sharp teeth, and Daine noticed their hooves were cloven, like a cows, and they were made of sharp, hard silver.

The herd leader reared upward, then stomped his feet. The other unicorns stood still, and gazed at the pair of humans in their midst. The dark one walked a few steps forward and stopped, the point of his horn pointing right at Daine and Numair. His dark eyes glittered in the dappled sunshine, and his mane swayed gently in the breeze.

_Hello, hoofsister,_ he spat in her mind. He slowly walked forward towards the pair, swaying his head back and forth. His nostrils flared wide as he scented them and their surroundings. His powerful haunches rippled with muscle as he walked; he was an impressive stallion. Daine looked at him with apprehension. She knew he was going to cause trouble, and soon. A droplet of blood rolled down his muzzle to drop on the forest floor.

"Hello hoofbrother," she said gravely, making a curtsy as best she could. "Sorry we intruded on your gathering. We meant no harm, only to learn of you and your kin."

Numair stepped forward, putting himself between Daine and the herd leader. He also bowed deeply, trying to show respect. "Daine is my student and friend, and I have urged her to deepen her studies in the respect of immortals. I give my sincerest apologies for interrupting you and your—".

_You mortals,_ he said, cutting Numair off,_ always meddling in business that is none of your concern. _The dark one shook his head impatiently and tore at the earth with a silver hoof. _Mortals aggravate me more than any other creature. They think themselves a god, in spite of the fact their kind get sick, or old, or die. Sealing us in the Divine Realms was idiocy. A few mages cannot stand against us, and neither shall you! This has been my first feeding in over a century. I will shed your blood to nourish my herd!_

The dark one charged at Numair, his nearest target. Numair quickly gathered his power about him and threw a black lightning bolt at the stallion while rolling out of the way. Daine jumped sideways, hitting the dirt hard. It knocked the wind out of her, causing her to cough and sputter. Her eyes watered and she quickly grabbed her small knife. She held it aloft, ready for the next attack.

The stallion that Numair hit was injured, but not defeated. The other unicorns became active now, watching their new opponents warily. Daine and Numair stood side by side at the end of the clearing, near the ridge.

"Use fire Numair," Daine said quickly. "It will hurt and mayhap spook them to run."

Numair lifted his hands and whispered a few strange words. Black fire shot at two of the unicorns, engulfing them in flame. They whinnied in terror, running to try and put the flames out. Burnt hair and hide met Daine's nose, and she sneezed. Eyes watery again, she cursed and realized a unicorn was moving in for the attack. He came from the side, charging her with his head down and sharp point forward.

She backed up to the ridge and waited. Watching him come, she quickly dodged to the side, causing the unicorn to fall on the ridge. The footing was bad enough for the humans, let alone a horse. Sinking knee deep into the mud while flying forward from momentum worked like a charm; it broke his leg like a twig. Daine quickly got up and saw Numair take out another unicorn with the black, glittering fire. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, and his mouth was creased in a frown.

"Where did the dark one go?" Numair asked, still frowning. He lowered his hands and looked around. The other unicorns had fled the chaos, while the injured ones remained lying where they were injured. The dark one was nowhere in sight.

Daine looked cautiously from side to side, and then peered down over the ridge. Seeing nothing, she walked forward toward the fawn. Tears trickled down her cheeks at seeing his limp form. She slid to her knees and cradles his head, closing his staring eyes.

"Immortals like these shouldn't exist," she said softly. "They are like the Stormwings, only bringing pain and destruction. If it weren't for them, this poor little man would still be ok," she said as she stroked his nose.

Beyond the ridge the pair of mortals heard crashing through the woods. Daine sensed a familiar presence in her mind, and she ran to the edge. She saw Cloud coming towards them, paired with an unfamiliar doe. They slowly made their way up the ridge, carefully going around the fallen unicorn.

_Daine are you alright? _Cloud asked worriedly. She sniffed Daine up and down checking for injury.

"I'm fine Cloud," she said. Daine turned to the doe and went forward to her. "I'm sorry about your fawn. We got here as soon as we could, but it was too late."

The doe looked at her sadly, her head drooping. _What are these hoofkin then? Cloud said they are horselike, but not horses. I want to take revenge on these hooved hunters for my little buck._

"I'm not sure what these immortals are. I thought unicorns were supposed to be shy, peaceful creatures," she said, looking toward Numair for an answer.

"Actually, I do not think that these were real unicorns. I have heard reports of these 'unicorns' before. They call them flesh eating unicorns, or killer unicorns, for lack of a better term. They take on the appearance of unicorns, but have some physiological differences," he said, crouching down to look at one of the fallen unicorns. He examined the body over, looking closely at it.

"They appear to be stockier, both in mass and bone structure. They have shorter legs and torsos, as well as a thicker neck. True unicorns are said to be spindly by nature, with longer legs and slender features," he said looking up at Daine. "This explains why you were feeling strange about how they 'heard' in your mind. That undercurrent was their true nature, mostly masked by the more innocent sound of a true unicorn," he said standing up.

Numair walked over to Daine, a smile on his lips for the first time that day. "I'm glad you're alright magelet. I don't know why I was cross before," he said, brushing a curl from her face.

Her eyes opened wide, but not from his touch. "Watch out Numair," she yelled, pushing him forward. The dark unicorn had appeared out of thin air, and she barely shoved them both out of the dangerous point's way.

_I about made you into a pincushion, mortal._ He sneered. _Hello little doe. You look like a fine, tasty morsel. I know your little buck was. _The dark killer unicorn turned to look at Daine again. _So you feel my kind shouldn't exist and you compared me to one of those stinking cursehag Stormwings?_ He snorted, and disappeared.

Numair quickly put up a shield around them both to protect them from the killer unicorn. Cloud neighed in panic and the doe was searching the clearing for her quarry.

_Come here you deformed piece of dung! Sorry excuse for a horse!_ She shouted.

"Don't taunt him!" Daine yelled. "Leave be."

A flicker came from the clearing and Numair quickly dropped the shield and created a black ball of fire. The killer unicorn charged forward towards them both, and the flaming orb flew from Numair's hand. It engulfed it in flame, the dark killer neighing in pain. Daine shifted to the side so the killer unicorn wouldn't hit her, but its horn grazed the side of her arm. She cried out in pain, for the cut, although very shallow, burned. The dark one finally crumpled and fell to the ground. The doe walked forward and stared the dying killer unicorn in the eye.

_This is for my Cloverbuck,_ she said, turning and kicking the fallen unicorn hard. She then walked forward from the clearing, not looking behind her. She slowly melted into the foliage, disappearing.

Numair stepped forward and looked at Daine's arm. The cut was small, and it bled very little. He sighed in relief and hugged her to him. Daine leaned into his embrace, tired and bone weary from the day. She felt his heartbeat against hers and smiled to herself.

"I'm so glad you are alright magelet," Numair said, releasing her from the hug and looking at her intently, his hands still at her waist.

Daine smiled warmly to him. "It's just a scratch Numair. I've had worse in my day," she said. She looked into his eyes and they looked overly bright, as though he was excited. She didn't have time to ponder this however. Her senses swamped her and her stomach fell like a pit. She felt _very_ sick all of a sudden, as though a wave slammed into her. Beginning to fall, Numair caught her.

"Daine, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

She tried to reply, but her mouth wouldn't form the words for her. She looked up into Numair's face but it blurred and shifted. Daine closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply. Instead, she turned and vomited onto the forest floor. She heaved and began to shake with convulsions.

Numair stood over her in horror, quickly yelling for Cloud. She came hurriedly to her side, and Numair lifted her gently onto her back. He cursed himself that he didn't know healing magic and quickly bound Daine to the saddle.

"Go back to the palace Cloud!" he said, finishing a quick knot. "Take her to the healer's wing, and Mithros be with you."

Cloud carefully went around the ridge and began to run back toward the palace. Numair shed his cloak and shaped into a large black hawk. He clumsily took off, flying as fast as he could to get to his Daine.

_Please Great Mother Goddess, watch over my darling._

**Sorry again that this is a dark, bleak chapter. I know most readers are fans of the fluff stories, and I will try to introduce more fluff later into the plot. I hope so far my plot is decent, and now the fever is beginning to set in (for those of you who were wondering when the sickness would come into play). Please read and review! If its bad and you hate it, tell me! If you love it, or want to know what happens next, tell me! Just any feed back would be great. **

**Yours truly, Krystalglow. **


	5. The Sickness is Here

**Sorry this took awhile everyone! I have been busy with midterms and life! As usual, no these are not my characters, however much I wish they were. In this epic chapter of this saga, oh the sickness has arrived. Read further, my friends! **

**I would like to thank Steelsong, Oirishgoddess, On Top of Cloud 9, and others for posing their reviews. This goes out to you guys! And if anyone else wants me to continue, please R&R too. It gives my fingers the will to write ever onward!**

**So let the story continue………**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daine felt awful. She opened her eyes to see green blurs and branches reaching out to snatch her. Her body rocked back and forth roughly from Cloud's canter and she was unable to balance herself. Brown hair streaming behind her, she hung her head forward over Cloud's withers and bounced with each beat.

_Daine? _Cloud said. _Are you alright?_ Her mind voice was frantic, trying to get Daine's attention.

Daine was oblivious to Cloud's voice. It was all she could do to keep conscious. She began to cry, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed, the shakes racking her body. She was afraid. Her whole body ached, from both her injuries earlier and the sickness that overtook her. The cut that barely sliced the skin on her arm burned constantly. The flesh felt as though it was on fire, and it seared to the bone.

Numair had caught up overhead as a black hawk. His keen eyes watched Daine, trying to see if she was still conscious. It made his heart ache to see her head lolling and bouncing from the motion of Cloud's canter. While flying, Numair was trying to figure out what caused Daine's violent reaction. In mid-thought, he gazed forward and saw a small company of the Own making their way through the horse meadow. He saw a small figure leading, and sighed relief. Alanna would be able to help Daine, of that he was sure.

Cloud slowed down as she saw the other horses coming her way. _Spots found help Daine, _she said, trying to get a response from Daine. She just sat there loosely, her head still swaying. Cloud stopped when the small company reached her and stood still. Alanna dismounted from Darkmoon and hurriedly went to Daine, unbinding the straps that kept her in the saddle.

"Daine, are you alright?" Alanna asked as she loosened the straps. Daine opened bleary eyes and her vision swam. She saw a figure in front of her, but it blurred and shifted in front of her eyes. The colors ran together in her vision; copper, purple, and skin hues all ran together.

"Numair?" she rasped hoarsely.

"He's on his way. It's me, Alanna. Don't worry, I'll get you out of this fix," she said, helping Daine off of Cloud onto the ground. Daine slid slowly, her mind reeling now from the motion. She heaved the remaining contents of her stomach onto the grass. She looked up at the sky, and her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her last sight was that of worried heads bent over her.

Numair landed in the grass beside the small group, glad to see that Alanna had gotten Daine out of the saddle and was examining her. He shifted back into his lanky self, not caring at the moment that he was nude. He jogged over beside Alanna and crouched down, looking at his student worriedly.

"Here, Numair," Raoul said, handing him a cloak. They were both tall and roughly close to height, so his cloak would fit Numair well enough. Numair took it in wordless thanks, more focused on Daine.

"What happened to her?" Alanna asked, still examining Daine. She felt her pulse, her forehead, and looked into her eyes while he related the story of what happened in the Royal Forest.

"I think the sickness was caused by the killer unicorn," Numair concluded. "I am not aware however of any legends of a disease caused by them. Have you heard of any such tales?" he asked.

"None," she said, looking into Daine's mouth. Alanna stood, dusting herself off. "Her vitals are strong enough right now, so we should move her to the healer's wing while we can. I haven't made a study of killer unicorns though. I think you should ask Tkaa when we get back. Being immortal himself, he might have an idea."

Numair nodded and gingerly lifted up Daine. Her eyes fluttered and her limbs were weak, but her breathing was strong. He carried her over to Spots and sat her on the saddle, quickly mounting behind her. Clucking Spots to move forward, he gently held Daine with one strong arm and held the reins with the other. He led the small company back towards the palace at a gentle rolling trot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Upon reaching the palace, Numair quickly dismounted and gently pulled Daine off of Spots. Carrying her again, he walked with Alanna to the healer's wing. Daine murmured in her sleep and tossed her head back and forth. Numair looked down at her and noticed that the slice on her arm had begun to bleed again. A frown crossed his face and he hoped fervently that Duke Baird would have an idea of how to treat Daine.

They reached Duke Baird's main 'office', or rather the room that served as a place for paperwork, a quick nap, or other odd ends. He sat as his desk, not busy tending to a patient. He looked disheveled, his sleeves rolled up and his hair matted with sweat.

"Bad day?" Alanna asked as she stepped in, Numair following.

"Busy for the most part. Who have we here?" he asked, standing to see who Numair carried behind Alanna. "Not Daine is it?" he asked with alarm.

"Afraid so," replied Alanna. "Numair and her were looking for unicorns in the Royal Forest. Ends up, they were of the flesh eating variety," she said dryly. Duke Baird raised his eyebrows at the story and looked to Numair.

Numair lowered his eyes and looked at Daine's face. "We were attacked. The leader of the herd was able to cut her arm with his horn. She has been delirious since the attack, and neither I nor Alanna are sure as to what this sickness is or how to cope with it. You have more expertise in different sicknesses than we do," he said softly.

"Let us get her a room first," Baird said, leading them to a small room across the hall. It was a nice room, clean, with fresh linens on the bed. Numair gently set her down onto the bed and smoothed the hair out of her face with a gentle hand. Duke Baird pulled up a stool and looked over Daine.

"I will examine her shortly," he said briskly. "I will have one of my aide's cleanse her, get her fresh clothes, and then I will look her over. She is too bloody and covered in dirt. To do my job better I need these cuts cleaned out properly. You two will only be in my way in this small room, so come back in a short while," he said in a no nonsense voice. Alanna and Numair walked out of the room, Numair with his head low and hands clasped behind his back.

"Was it bad out there?" Alanna asked gently.

"I just wish I would have been able to keep her out of harms way," Numair said, eyes closed. "She's my responsibility and it should have been me, not her. Those killer unicorns were unexpected and I should have been ready," he said hitting the wall. "I've never seen her this sick before. Injured yes, but not sick precisely. I'm supposed to be the expert on immortals, but this case eludes me. It worries me Alanna," he said looking at her.

Alanna looked him straight back and patted her old friends back. "She isn't beat. Not by a long shot. We just need to look in the right places to help her get over this thing. Daine is a strong girl. She can make it through this."

Numair smiled weakly at Alanna. "That is very true. Daine is strong and she has been every moment that I have known her. She saved Pirate's Swoop, with our help of course, and Gods bless her she tore the Carthaki Palace apart to avenge my "death". Daine can do anything she sets her mind to," he said, eyes sparkling. He looked back at Alanna and took her hands. "Thank you Alanna. I am going to find Tkaa and rescue my magelet." With that last word, he spun on his heal and strode down the hall, purpose in every step.

Alanna looked after him and smiled. As well as Daine, Numair could also do what he set his mind to. Knowing Daine was in good hands, she walked down the hall towards Daine's room. Duke Baird could always use a little more help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The end of Chapter 5. Things are starting to get less gloomy, ever so if I continue onward. There is hope at the end of the tunnel, never you fear. Fluff is coming….. if you let me know to keep going with this. As ever, please R&R. Thanks again to those who have. You guys really make my day! **

**Yours truly, Krystalglow**


	6. A Dream

**Hello everyone. This is a short chapter in this saga, so I apologize for that. I had some ideas I wanted to get down before moving further with this story. I have not genetically modified myself to be Tamora yet, so Daine and Numair still belong to her, although this plot is my own. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sunlight filtered through the forest leaves, the green foliage sparkling with fresh morning dew. Golden shafts of light lit up the forest floor and the dust sparkled when it met the fresh sunlight. The leaves wavered slightly in a soft breeze, constantly dipping and swaying with each breath of air. A packed down deer trail winded its way throughout the woods, and Daine found herself walking along it.

She was dressed in a pretty pink cotton skirt and white blouse, the kinds her ma would make for her to wear in the warmer months. The clothing was so light Daine couldn't feel the light material on her skin. The breeze went right through her thin cotton garments, giving a feeling that Daine was floating ethereally along the trail. Her bright blue eyes gazed openly around her as she ghosted along the path.

The birds were chirping sweet melodies, which floated on the air to her sensitive ears. Daine strained to hear what they were saying, but she couldn't quite make it out. Continuing onward, she found herself catching up with a deer who was also traveling along the path. His slender legs were walking easily and his white flag of a tail was sitting at ease.

Reaching the stag, Daine tried to speak with him earnestly. "Excuse me sir, where are we? I seem to have gotten lost along the way," she said with puzzlement.

The deer continued on, either not hearing her or not taking notice. Daine lengthened her stride, pushing a tree limb out of her way. She trampled over ferns and small spring flowers that were creeping across the path. Her legs began to feel heavier, as though she had walked for a long time. Panting, she tried to get the deer's attention again.

"Please hoofbrother, where are we? I would like your help," she said loudly, trying to sound nice and polite. The deer stopped, his tail flying up like a retreat flag. Slowly he turned to see who was trying to get his attention. His head turned fully now, one spiraling horn protruding from his forehead.

"No!" Daine yelled with horror. The deer walked forward, slowly transforming in front of her eyes into the dead-eyed Dark One. Daine spun around, only to see the fawn lying at her feed, his poor twisted form askew. She screamed and ran away, trying to get her tired legs to move. Branches whipped across her teary eyed face and she sobbed with fear. She ran on and on, not looking back behind her.

Finally Daine began to slow, too tired to continue onward. She felt suffocated, like the air was warm and closing in on her. She glanced behind her, to see nothing but trees and the forest floor. She sighed heavily and sat on the ground, putting her head on her knees.

"Where am I?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The small room in the hospital ward was quiet. Clean sheets were covering the form of a sleeping young woman. A stool sat nearby, a tall man seated upon it. He looked preposterous on the stool; his long legs at awkward angles for being too long. His large hands were together and his arms rested on his knees, his head leaning on them. He gazed at the sleeping woman, his tired eyes looking at her face. Dark circles were under his eyes and his hair was in disarray. His clothes were crumpled and his whole appearance as a whole was unkempt and disheveled. Numair was looking at his worst.

Leaning forward, he took one of Daine's hands in his and gently kissed it.

"Come on Daine. I know you can pull through this. I'm working on a way to cure this disease. I won't fail you. I spoke with Tkaa and he is going in between realms to find and ask for assistance. Extra scribes are scouring the libraries for a hint or reference to a disease caused by killer unicorns. Duke Baird is puzzled and unsure of what this is as well, much to my disappointment. We will find a lead, my magelet," he said with hope, bringing her hand to his lips once more.

He set her small hand gently at her side, looking at her face for a response. She breathed in and out, chest rising gently with each breath. Her lips were slightly parted while her cheeks were flushed red with the fever. Tossing her head occasionally, she would cringe and scrunch up her face as though she was frightened. Small whimpering sounds issued from her mouth with each toss of her head.

Numair leaned forward and pushed her sweat laden curls out of her face and gently wiped her face off with a cool cloth. He had a lopsided smile, remembering when they first met she was the one taking care of him. His own fever had been magically caused and was difficult to break out of; for the Gift settles in the core of the being. He was confused as a hawk and drained, making it hard to even comprehend what was happening. It if wasn't for the care Daine had provided or the good timing of Alanna's appearance, he would not have been here to this day.

The sweat wiped off, he put the washcloth back into the shallow basin sitting beside the bed and organized the few small objects in the room. Coming back to Daine, he looked at her once more and made a half hearted smile.

"Magelet, I owe so much to you. I just hope I will be able to return the favor. I don't want to leave you alone, but I must try and find a way to get you well again," he said soothingly. He stood and hesitated, then gently lowered his head to hers and kissed her on the forehead.

Her eyelashes fluttered from the contact as did Numair's own heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This chapter is a short sequence that happens within the storyline. I might develop the dreams further, I'm undecided. I apologize again for being short, but I suppose you will just have to get over it :) Thanks again to all those who have reviewed especially those I thanked in the last chapter. You guys are keeping me going!! If you want to sober up and get happy after reading this, check out Rude Awakenings, some funny short stories. As always, read and review if your heart so desires (mine does!) **

**Yours truly as always, Krystalglow**


	7. In the Realms

**Hello my beauties! A new chapter, filled with wonder and delight as we go to the Divine Realms. As usual, I still do not own any characters, only the plot. Hopefully you will like it! **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A strange creature was wondering through the Divine Realms. His kind was not that common, even here. His beaded skin was the color of a thunderhead and his softly pebbled stomach was a light whisper of gray. He carried his tail as that of the ladies of the court; daintily held in one paw as though a train to a gown. For several days he had been searching the Divine Realms, using his skills with languages to try and find information to help the Wildmage. It had been some time since the basilisk had wandered the fields and forests of his native home. He breathed in deeply, scenting the powerful smells the Realms had to offer. Tkaa was glad to be home, but wished it was for a less urgent cause.

Musing to himself, he slid a clawed paw into the pouch on his stomach to pull out a chunk of raw opal. He munched upon it with delight, for the opals found in the Divine Realms were more pure and flavorful than any in the mortal realms. The stone glittered with raw beauty as he bit his sharp silver teeth straight into the heart of the rock. Content, he wiped his muzzle clean and looked about his surroundings, idly playing with his tail.

Tkaa was searching for several immortals, ones who he felt held the key to Daine's recovery. Sarra, the Green Lady, and Weiryn, God of the Hunt. Those two would know how to help their daughter, or at least point him in the direction of those who would hold the information. Even the badger god would be a welcome sight compared to what he had found thus so far. A few animal gods, a nasty stray Stormwing, and a trio of Spidrens were all Tkaa had been able to find. Tkaa was traveling in a direction he felt would lead him to the Hunt God's lands, but he was slightly unsure.

Nightfall was nearing, for the sun was setting and brilliant colors were flowing across the clouds. Rich shades of gold and orange blurred and blended to form shades of deep magenta and violet. Tkaa cocked his head to the side and breathed deep. The sunbirds would soon be out in this glory, to celebrate life the sun brings in a whirling dance of the sky. Tkaa kept walking onward, his eyes keen to his surroundings and to the open sky. He was passing through a section of fertile fields and grasslands, where the tall stalks of the grass wavered gently with the dusk breeze. The field looked as though it was a living, green ocean with gentle, undulating waves.

A melodious warbling came from up ahead, and Tkaa looked up with anticipation. The first sunbird spiraled upward, wing feathers held tightly together and the tail held rigid. This sunbird was a scarlet red with yellow feathers on the crest and wing feathers. He continued upward, seeming to touch the painted clouds with outstretched wings. He hovered for a few moments, then dove down, twisting and turning. The bright wings opened and fanned outward, revealing bright iridescent feathers of mixed green and blue. His tail became relaxed, and the long feathers looked like blue and purple tendrils spiraling out above his body. His melody almost finished, he looped and whirled once again, signaling for the other birds to begin the nightly ritual. Several birds took to the air and made the same journey upwards. Some had more yellow to their bodies, while others were even green.

Tkaa felt such happiness arise from the sunbirds and their legendary dance. He only wished that Daine was well and she could be here to see them. Tkaa had a feeling she would love to visit the Divine Realms, especially to see her mam and finally meet her da. He was glad that Daine had finally found out about her father, but he was unsure if she knew that her mam was actually a goddess. She would be in for quite a surprise one day, he knew.

Night had come, and a bright full moon helped to illuminate the way. The stars were bright shining orbs and the sky was clear. The long grass continued to sway gently, everything in a nighttime peace. Tkaa was beginning to get weary from traveling nonstop for several days. He was relieved when he finally saw some trees up ahead. Trees meant shelter and safety. He picked up the pace, wanting to get there soon so he could to have a chance for rest and to collect his thoughts. Reaching the trees, Tkaa realized that he was at the outskirts of a forest and was getting close to Weiryn's lands. He walked into the woods a short distance, being careful where he trod. He did not have the best night time vision, and it was hard for him to see because the moonlight did not penetrate the thick canopy.

Coming upon some scattered rocks, Tkaa sat down on one and wearily looked around him. A hill was at his back, thick trees all around, and no signs of danger from immortals. _All in all a good spot for a rest_, Tkaa thought to himself. He bowed his head and closed his thin eyelids, giving his reptilian eyes a rest. He folded his arms and wrapped his tail around his waist to keep it off the forest floor. Tkaa slept deeply, thinking of the Wildmage and her dilemma.

_Tkaa's dream was in a fog. He was wandering around someplace, but he could not quite place it. At first, he was in the caves near Dunlath, seeing Russet and the pups. It gave him joy to see familiar friends. Then a wolf he had not seen before came forward and stared at him with curious, unblinking golden eyes. This wolf had a thin, whip like tail and had the air of pack leader. She turned and trotted forward, looking back at Tkaa. Tkaa began to follow her, intrigued by the strange wolf. They walked a short distance until he heard her paws clicking on something like stone. The fog lifted more, and he could see they were in the palace in Tortall. _

_The wolf knew where she was going and passed by different doors, finally arriving at one. She scratched at it, making it open easily. Tkaa followed her inside, eager to see what lay behind the door. Dismayed, Tkaa was very disappointed. In front on him lay Daine, shivering in her small hospital bed. Numair, Alanna, and Duke Baird sat circled around her bed. Alanna idly played with the sheath of her sword, deep in thought. Numair looked worse for wear; his eyes bloodshot and his skin gray from fatigue. Duke Baird was examining Daine, feeling her forehead and holding her wrist for her pulse. A green glow came from their skin contact, and Tkaa realized he was feeling with his Gift. _

_Tkaa walked closer and looked at Daine. Her lips were cracked and pale, with dried blood speckled in a few spots. Her skin was ghostly pale with a sheen of sweat. She continued to toss and turn, never really awake but never asleep either. Even her hair had lost the luster it normally held. Tkaa sadly realized that his mortal friend was getting worse. _

_Tkaa looked to the strange she-wolf and gestured towards the bed. "My pack friend, do you know of how to cure her?" he asked in a sibilant voice._

_The wolf looked back unblinkingly and then turned her head towards the bed. A voice did not issue from the wolf, but instead entered Tkaa's mind. It was definitely male. _

"_Basilisk, this mortal is very important. I brought you to see how she worsens. You need to find an immortal, one who may be familiar to the acts of killer unicorns. It is of utmost importance that you find them. I cannot tell you who, or how to cure her, as much as I wish I could," the male voice said with regret._

_Tkaa shook his head, looking back at Daine. "Sir, I need more information than that. There are many immortals; I cannot find them all. Is there a clue as to which immortal I should seek? If this mortal is as important as you say she is, I'm sure it would not hurt to give me a piece of advice," Tkaa said hopefully._

_The wolf shut her eyes and sat down on her haunches. Tkaa watched as her muzzle quivered and her eyelids flicked. _

"_As you say," the male voice said with reverence. The golden eyes opened and the wolf stood to her feet. "I can tell you one piece of information, one that won't harm the balance. The immortal you seek is one whom Daine has met on occasion. That is all I can say. Good luck on your quest, basilisk," the voice said, fading as the white fog rolled in again. _

Tkaa woke with a start. The dreams in the Divine Realms were so peculiar as to the fact that they were true. He rubbed his skull, which pounded fiercely. He opened his eyes to an odd sight. A tall pale man, with tousled black hair, stood in front of him. He had on a black jacket and his eyes looked as though they were fathomless. He smiled a weary smile, and pointed with a long finger deeper into the woods.

Standing, Tkaa bowed deeply, awed to meet one of the greater gods.

"Dreamking, I will try not to fail you. Thank you for your information," he said reverently.

Gainel lowered his outstretched hand and smiled again, looking like he himself needed a night of sleep. He slowly faded until Tkaa was the only one near.

Tkaa paced, thinking of an immortal Daine knew who would know about the habits of killer unicorns. _It would not be Skysong, or Iakoju, or an animal god. Gainel would have said god instead of immortal. What immortals does Daine know? _Tkaa thought. _What immortal would know the nasty habits of a killer unicorn? It would have to be a spidren or a Stormwing. Does Daine know any spidrens? _Tkaa wondered. _No, I don't think she would know a spidren. How about a Stormwing? _He continued to pace, thinking of Stormwing flocks and ones that Daine had encountered. _Oh, I remember a certain Stormwing that would banter with her, that one from Dunlath. What was his name? Rickas? Reekash? Rikash… I think that was his name. Rikash Moonsword. That is the Stormwing I need to find. _

Tkaa breathed in deep, glad to know he finally knew the right being to find. Now, all he had to do was find a certain Stormwing. Tkaa began his search again with a newfound hope. He needed to find Rikash, and soon. He lifted his tail into one paw, and began to gallop towards the home of Weiryn. A god would be able to pinpoint where an immortal was, lesser god or not. Tkaa just hoped that Rikash would be in the Divine Realms. If not, a mage would have to find him in the mortal realms, which would be chancy. The only mage that could do that was Numair, the strongest mage in Tortall. But Numair had been stressed and strained, so his Gift was probably weaker than normal.

Tkaa shook his head with all his worrying. _I just need to focus on one thing at a time. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Will Tkaa find Rikash? Or will Numair, Alanna, and Duke Baird find a cure? Oh the suspense! My dear reader, if it suits your whims, please meet this writers fancy and give her a review! She would dearly love it, and of course be very happy and inspired to write ever onward. Thank you for reading, and I hope my story is still interesting and nice to read. Say so if its not! **

**Yours truly, as ever, and forever as well,**

**Krystalglow**


	8. In Between?

**Hello again! Sadly I am still not Tamora Pierce, but yes, this plot is my own. Sorry I haven't updated lately! Hopefully you will forgive me! Now, the show must go on!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Daine walked along the foggy path of her dreams, still trying to find her way. The trees had thinned now, and open spaces were scattered throughout. Tumbles of rocks were in some areas, and the land had begun to grow uphill. Further ahead, Daine knew, mountains would begin. These lands were much like her old home in Galla. She wiped her forehead and cursed at the heat. This was similar to her past home, but was _not_ like Galla at all. Mild days were common yes, but not this hot. She took off her cloak, musing that she did not realize she had it on before. She left it on a branch hanging and continued onward.

The path was getting more narrow and twisted constantly. It appeared to be more of a rarely used deer trail. Daine rolled up her sleeves and continued to walk. She heard a loud screech and turned around. Kitten was running up to her on the path, bright red in color. Tiny lightning sparked across her back and she was screeching emphatically. Daine bent down to Kit's level in surprise.

"I didn't know you were here," Daine said with puzzlement.

Kitten tugged on Daine's breeches and scolded her, digging her sharp silver claws into the material. She whistled and croaked a string of sounds, trying to quickly talk to Daine.

"Slow down Kit! You're speaking too fast! I'm just in a dream. Why are you so upset?"

Kitten sat on her haunches and slowly repeated herself. Daine's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that I am very sick, and I am _not_ dreaming? I'm in a crossing of Realms?" Daine said slowly.

Kitten nodded her head and stood, grabbing Daine's hand and leading her in the other direction. Daine walked foreword a few steps then felt a compulsion and stopped. Her body felt the _need_ to go the other direction. It was as though someone was pulling invisible strings attached to her limbs. She felt like a puppet.

Kitten turned to Daine with a puzzled look on her face and scolded her again.

"Kit, I can't," Daine said, tears leaking from her eyes. "I don't think I can walk that way. Someone or something is pulling me," she said scared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numair sat in the infirmary room, ever watchful of his magelet. Duke Baird shook his head after looking at Daine again.

"Numair, she is getting worse. I'm afraid we might lose her soon," Duke Baird said solemnly.

Numair closed his eyes and Duke Baird's eyes opened wide at the aura that appeared around the mage. A black cloud surrounded him with tiny specks of white light like fireflies. He whispered a few words under his breath, hands clasped loosely before him. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled a sideways smiled.

"Hopefully an old friend will come through," the mage said with hope.

Duke Baird said nothing, wondering what the mage was up to. He looked towards Daine, trying to think of anything else to help her. Looking out the window, he had an idea.

"Numair, what would you think about moving Daine outside? It's a pleasant day. The fresh air may do her good, and mayhap the animals around her will help? She is so connected with animals I wouldn't be surprised if she would improve," he said thoughtfully.

Numair stood and stretched, running a hand through his mane.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Baird."

Soon a small company was gathered in the horse meadow. Onua, the Lioness, Numair, Raoul, Buri, and Duke Baird were clustered around the outdoor infirmary room they made for Daine. They had pulled out one of the beds and propped Daine up on pillows. The horses and ponies were standing in a circle with the humans, and dogs were clustered between hooves, hocks, and knees. In the trees many birds were perched and silent. Cats twined their way through the dogs, horses, and humans to sit before Daine and purr. Other animals had come as well, some sitting further back from the main group. Foxes, raccoons, squirrels, deer, and other woodland creatures were silent and watching with solemn eyes. Behind them, the local wolf pack watched on with amber eyes. It was a grand gathering.

A stuffed toy bear was under one of Daine's hands; a gift from Thom. She sat propped up with pillows, dressed in a simple white cotton gown. Her hair was pulled back with a head scarf and her face was red with the fever, as it had been for several days. Thayet had put a special cream on her lips and face to keep it from drying out and cracking more. Daine looked better, but she was still burning from the inside out.

Cloud hung her head over Daine and looked at her with large brown eyes. She was distressed her human wasn't getting better. She sighed and flicked her tail, thinking. _I hope Tkaa or someone finds something out and soon. Maybe I'll pull the People trick again,_ she thought leaning her body against Daine's. Cloud tried to connect their wildmagic together, binding the copper threads, to fuel Daine and revitalize her. As soon as the copper threads touched Cloud whinnied in pain. She pulled back quickly, ears pinned back to her skull. _This _worried her. Only once before had her and Daine not been able to connect. That was when they were in Dunlath stopping the rebellion and treason of Yolane and Tristan.

Cloud walked forward to Numair and butted him in the chest. He gently stroked her nose and patted her neck, looking into one large liquid eye.

"I know you are smarter than most of your kind," he said gently. "I don't know if you can tell me how, or why, your connection hurt. If you could tell me, somehow someway, it might just help Daine," Numair said.

Cloud stamped her foot and shook her head from side to side. _Clearly no,_ Numair thought with a sigh.

He gently grabbed Cloud by both of her cheeks and looked down into her eyes.

"Cloud, if you can think of any reason, idea, anything, that I can do to help Daine, find a way to tell me. Please," he said softly.

Cloud leaned her nose forward, touching her long nose to his in an unspoken promise. _Storkman, I know you cannot hear me, but I will do all I can,_ Cloud thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daine and Kitten still wandered the path, Daine carrying Kitten along in her arms. Daine was trying hard to fight the invisible force that was pulling her ever foreword along the trail. She was able to slow down her pace, but still that unseen foe was making her limbs move towards an unknown destination. Daine gritted her teeth and pulled back, hard. A pain seared through her limbs, making her fall gasping. Kitten tumbled out of her arms and rolled forward, snout over tail.

"Sorry Kit," Daine said, still gasping. "I tried to fight it off. Didn't work."

Kitten rubbed her snout and sat on her haunches as Daine sat there on the forest floor. Daine felt the compulsion to move, but it was not nearly as strong as it was when she was standing upright. Glad of this, Daine laid down on her back on the middle of the trail, intent on lying down until it was unbearable.

What Kit said had scared her. If she was in a crossing between Realms, which one was she crossing to? And why?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well the storyline is still developing. I am trying to sort out my ideas of where to take this next. If you have any ideas, comments, concerns, think its great, think this would make a great fire, please tell me! R&R is a nice perk!**

**Yours as always,**

**Krystalglow**


	9. Parents

**Hello my darlings! I updated quick, so you should be happy with me. I still haven't turned into Tammy yet, so I don't own the characters, just the plot. This chapter I tried to add some humor and warmth to the characters, so hopefully you will appreciate that! Read on and I hope you enjoy…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarra Beneksri was busy cleaning house. She dusted off the mantle and swept the wooden floor, intent on making her home a fine one. A pan of thick stew was busy simmering in the kitchen and the smell of fresh bread was wafting through the cottage. She was happy in the Divine Realms with her husband, the horned God of the Hunt, Weiryn. Being a new goddess, as the Green Lady, she was bound to Weiryn's lands and could not leave for some time. Nor could she influence the lives of mortals as herself. Only as the Green Lady, whose sole purpose was to help with childbirth and those things relating to women's health.

Musing to herself, she took a wet rag and scrubbed the crystalline windows in her home. She let some of the water soak upon the glass and watched the tiny droplets run down the pane. Then she concentrated and thought of her one daughter, her dearling Daine. Daine's image appeared upon the glass slowly and Sarra watched intently. The long nosed mage Numair was sitting with her daughter, one of her hands held in his. Daine was lying outdoors in bed, a cluster of animals around her. _What happened to my Daine?_ Sarra wondered. She focused closer on the image, trying to see more clearly. Numair was speaking, so she increased the spell to hear what he was saying.

"-doing all we can. Tkaa is in the Divine Realms trying to find someone who can help. I have scoured our libraries and have interrogated everyone I know who is competent in the ways of immortals. Duke Baird has done his best as well. Dearling, I _know_ I will find a way to save you," Numair said. "I wish you could hear me magelet. I just want you to know that I will not fail you," he said softly, eyes watering. He then leant forward and delicately kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand.

Sarra clapped her hands together in horror at the image and it quickly dissolved back into glass. How did she not know her daughter was ill? Her little Daine? She stood and paced the room, hands behind her back. _Time passes quickly in the mortal realms. I should have checked up on her sooner, _she thought bitterly to herself. _At least that mage seems to be taking care of her,_ she thought relieved. Pondering to herself, _I wonder if she returns his regard ,_she thought

Walking to the door, Sarra then went outside trying to hunt for her husband. Hand shading her eyes she gazed across their lands. The open space surrounding their cottage was empty and beyond that was a forest. No horned man in sight. Sarra cupper her hands to her mouth and amplified her voice.

"Weiryn dear! I need you quickly," she bellowed.

Soon she saw a muscular man with antlers slide out of the forest and make his way towards her. He had bagged two rabbits and had his bow slung over his muscular back. He was jogging back, brows creased in confusion as to why his wife was beckoning him so. Embracing his wife, he pulled back and looked at her quizzically.

"Why did you call for me? Is everything alright?" Weiryn asked.

Sarra shook her head and beckoned for him to come into the cottage. They sat down at the kitchen table and Sarra nervously rung her hands.

"It's our daughter. She's ill in the mortal realms. The vision was very clear today, and it looks serious," she said, eyes downcast. "The black robe mage doesn't know what is wrong with her, which worries me. He said that they were searching for a way to cure her and that Tkaa the basilisk was here trying to find someone to help."

Weiryn rubbed his antlers and looked at his wife. "Are you sure it's serious? Not just a cold or other sickness?"

Sarra glared at him. "Of course I know! I _am_ the Green Lady! I can tell when someone is ill or not," she said crossly.

Weiryn put his arms around her gently and kissed her forehead. "I didn't doubt that. I just wanted to be sure. If they sent that basilisk, it must be serious," he said brows creased. "I'll send a messenger to find him and bring him here. I'm sure he knows the situation and mayhap we can be of help," he said standing again.

Sarra stood and rubbed his arms. "Thanks dear. Hopefully they can reach him and get him here soon," she said hopefully.

Weiryn stepped out the door and began to walk back towards the forest. He was friends with an eagle god, a bright golden eagle male. His name was Skyclaw and they had hunted many a time in the forest for rabbits, squirrels, and occasionally they would fish. When Weiryn reached the edge of the forest, he put his fingers to his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. Weiryn stood for several moments without hearing a reply and then whistled again. A sharp pitched hunting cry of an eagle returned and reverberated on the trees. Weiryn grinned and looked upwards to see his friend.

A golden blur plummeted from the sky right down towards Weiryn. The animal god was huge, with nearly a six foot wing span. His talons were formidable weapons as well as his sharply curved beak. He let out another cry as he dropped from the sky and then pulled up from his dive to land easily on a tree beside Weiryn. He clacked his beak in annoyance and stared at Weiryn with unblinking golden orbs.

"Good day Hunt God. I'll have you know a plump, fat juicy hare just got away because of you and your meddling. Human gods are always the same," he sighed, shaking his golden head. "What did you want Weiryn?" he asked.

Weiryn smiled at his blunt friend and stood, leaning against his bow stave. "Sorry about that hare Skyclaw. I called you here to ask of you a favor," he said.

If Skyclaw had eyebrows, he would have raised them. "Indeed," was all he said.

Weiryn nodded his crowned head and proceeded. "You see, my daughter in the mortal realms has fallen ill, and her friends sent a basilisk to find help here. I would like you to find him for me," he said.

Skyclaw tilted his head as though deep in thought. He ruffled his large feathers and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Weiryn, you are a pain in my tail feathers but I can do this for you. I still can't believe you chose a wench from the mortal realms and are bound to your lands by the great gods. I find it funny. Us eagles know better. Find a mate in your own territory is what we say. You should have taken that advice," Skyclaw said solemnly.

Weiryn swiped at him with his bow but the eagle launched into flight. He circled over head and laughed. "Slow to boot! You two leggers are useless. I bet I'll find that basilisk before sundown tomorrow and have him here the next day," Skyclaw yelled.

"You better!" Weiryn yelled back. "If you don't, I'll make Sarra give you a posset to make your dull senses better."

Skyclaw merely screamed a hunt cry in reply and wheeled out of sight.

Weiryn was glad he had a friend in Skyclaw. His eyesight was unmatched and he could fly for hours on a search. Skyclaw prided himself in his tracking abilities. _Now is the time for him to prove himself_, Weiryn thought as he began to make his way back towards his home. The Hunt God's belly rumbled and he looked down ruefully. _Hopefully Sarra's cooking is almost done. _

When Weiryn reached the open grass before his home, he heard a crashing noise coming from inside the house. He shook his head and began to run towards home, to see if Sarra was alright. When he was close to the house, a pitcher was flying gracefully through a window and crashing into the yard and was accompanied by a female's yell.

"How dare you do that! _You_ were supposed to look after her!"

Weiryn quickly walked in on Sarra beating the badger god with a broom, the badger trapped in the corner. Sarra held the broom high above her head and was thwacking the badger hard. His hair was all puffed out and he bared his fangs back at her. She retaliated and smacked him hard on the muzzle, her eyes cold.

"She's your daughter! How was I supposed to know she was sick?" he growled.

Sarra swiped the broom at him again. "You've been watching her for how many years, helping to keep her out of the Black God's gates, and now when she needs you the most you weren't there! In Mithros name what have you been doing?" Sarra yelled hoarsely.

The badger looked up at Weiryn. "Can't you control that wife of yours?" he grumbled.

Weiryn chuckled in spite of himself. "She mostly does what she wants. Seems our daughter does too. What _have_ you been doing? You swore to me to keep her out of trouble, and it seems to me she is in a fix," Weiryn said watching the badger closely.

The badger shuffled from side to side and snorted, shaking his head. "It's a long story. It's the mate you see," he said apologetically. "She's been, well, _testy_. It's been hard to get away from her lately," he said with embarrassment.

Weiryn laughed throatily and Sarra smiled, still holding the broom. The badger shook out his coat and grumbled once more.

"Well then," the badger said. "What do we need to do to help her?"

Weiryn stroked his antlers and put his arm around his wife. "We have already made a start. My friend Skyclaw is searching for Tkaa, their basilisk friend. You could perhaps help in the search to bring him here."

"A search?" the badger asked. "Can't you two go down there and fix things?"

Weiryn shook his head and Sarra looked downcast at the ground. "We can't," Sarra whispered. "We're still bound by the Great Gods rule, so we can't interfere in mortal's lives directly. We'll have to look elsewhere to help. That's why we're going to help Tkaa get here. Once he comes here to the house, we can figure out what to do from there," Sarra said.

The badger looked at both of the gods, a speculation in his eyes. In many of his years, he had never seen quite a situation or a sight quite like Weiryn's and Sarra's. It was not common to see a god or goddess who was helpless to a situation and have no control over it. Then again, not many gods or goddesses had mortal children wondering the world. He fluffed his musty coat again, thinking of his goddaughter. She was a good kit, one who he would fight for. She had great plans in the mortal realms, some of which she had already completed. His kit was important.

"Well Weiryn, you horned fiend, I'll help to look for that basilisk. He shouldn't be too hard to sniff out. After I send him off with Skyclaw, I'll go to the mortal realms and talk to the mage if he's with Daine. I have restrictions too you know. I can only be where her spirit is, whether it is in the mortal or spiritual realms. I'll be back before you know it," the badger said.

"I hope so," Sarra said with a sideways smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Did you enjoy this chapter? The addition of other characters? And for those of you who are getting impatient, Tkaa will be found very soon! Please R&R. Does this story need a change of pace, more fluff, or anything? Like it, hate it? Just let me know! Have a splendiferous day!**

**Yours truly,**

**Krystalglow**


	10. Revelations

**Hello my dearies! Hopefully nobody wants to beat my head in for not updating in a lil while! As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. Speak your mind and R&R, I will listen! I promise! Also, I'm still not Tamora Pierce, and I doubt that I ever will be. Enjoy the tale as it unfolds onward…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The basilisk rubbed his pebbled chin thoughtfully as he gazed upwards towards the sky. He had traveled a fair distance in the Divine Realms, but still he had not found anyone to help him learn about killer unicorns. He was getting worried; this was taking longer than he expected. Too much time had elapsed.

Tkaa's hopes were raised when he saw the glinting of Stormwing metal in the distance. He had reached the flock only to discover it was a bad brood. The Stormwing's had cackled and circled him, only to dive at his head and grin with sharp pointed silver teeth. Tkaa had asked if they knew of the Stormwing Rikash, only to hear bitter laughter.

"Rikash Moonsword? That rusted piece of filth?" A sharp eyed brunette spat. "That one is worthless. He used to be a true Stormwing, before he got ideas," she said.

A male Stormwing hovered lightly, his stench blowing over Tkaa and making his sensitive nose hurt. "One day him and his pathetic flock will be shredded to pieces. That will be a good day," he said grinning sharply and flexing his claws.

"What do you want with him, basilisk?" a green eyed male scowled, a penetrating look on his greasy face. His black hair was in loose braids and dried blood was caked on his chest. A necklace of bones hung from his neck, jangling as his wings fanned the air.

Tkaa looked at the male thoughtfully. "I was told that flapper had information I needed. I am curious in the ways of killer unicorns, and I was told he knows about them. Do you know about the killers?" he asked with hope.

The green eyes looked back at him with scorn. "Why would I concern myself with those ponies? They are a pain for our kind," he said haughtily.

"They hate us," the brunette added. "As we hate them. Be gone basilisk. You bore me and my flock, and we have bodies to tend to," she said wickedly.

Tkaa bowed to them and left, wondering where Rikash Moonsword was. If he was in a rebel flock, where would they be? He was wondering this when a loud screech filled the air and a dark shape dropped from the sky. Tkaa ducked down, fearing an attack as a large being's shadow fell over him. He was ready to do the stone spell when the attacker landed beside him.

A stern golden eagle looked up at him and cocked his head. Tkaa was amazed to see how large the male eagle was. He was the size of a large dog.

"Your name Tkaa?" The eagle asked in a deep voice.

Tkaa stood and nodded politely to the eagle. "Yes, that is who I am. Who are you, and who sent you to find me?"

"The name's Skyclaw. I was sent by that idiot Weiryn to find you. I guess his mortal daughter is sick or some such and he wanted me to track you and bring you to him," the eagle said bluntly.

Tkaa's eyes opened wide at the eagle. "Weiryn is Daine's father? I did not realize that she was god-born. I came here to try and find more information to help her. She is very sick," he told Skyclaw.

"Well then," the eagle said. "Let's make all haste and get to Weiryn's lands. Hold my wing so I can transport us there," he grumbled while extending one feathery wing. Tkaa reached down and gently grasped it within his clawed hand. In a moment, time stood still and they were in a fog. As quickly as it happened it was over, and they stood in front of a wooden door to a small tidy cottage.

"Weiryn, you dolt, get out here," Skyclaw yelled cheerily. The door to the cottage opened and a large man with antlers walked out, followed by a pretty blond woman.

Skyclaw waved a wing. "Told you I'd get the basilisk here fast," he said smugly.

Weiryn shook his head and gazed at Tkaa, extending one hand. Tkaa took it, and realized the god's hands were strong and well calloused.

"Tkaa is it?" Weiryn asked. Tkaa nodded his pebbled grey head. "Well," Weiryn said, "we brought you here to see what is wrong with our daughter. In a vision, my wife saw what has been happening, but we do not know what or why. We thought you would have more information for us, and mayhap we can help you to help our daughter."

Tkaa nodded his agreement. "Daine was searching for new immortals, with her teacher Numair. They were attacked by those immortals, which were in fact killer unicorns. Numair got out unscathed, but Daine was injured in the fight. She was cut with the horn of the herd leader, and she hasn't been well since. She has been unconscious with a high fever, dehydration, and tremors. The healers and mages have tried different remedies, but to no avail. I was sent here to try and learn about killer unicorns, and to find out how to help her," Tkaa finished.

Weiryn looked down at the ground and Sarra wrung her hands in her apron. They both looked lost in their thoughts for a time. Weiryn had a calculating look upon his features while his wife looked worried. Her brows were snapped together and her mouth a grim straight line. Weiryn put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned upon his tall frame gratefully. Her blue eyes looked into Tkaa's grey ones.

"A killer unicorn," she said slowly. "We haven't seen many of those beasties. Only one that I can recall, and it was in the distance at that. Dear, do you know anything of them?" Sarra asked her husband.

"Only that they are killers," he replied with a scowl. "Killers, and cowards. They hide themselves with their magic and use illusion for the killing."

"We know that much from the details Numair revealed," Tkaa said. "I was told to find a Stormwing as well," he said slowly.

"A Stormwing?" Weiryn said incredulously. "What would one of those filthy creatures have to offer?"

"I was told that the Stormwing Rikash Moonsword could help me. He supposedly has knowledge about killer unicorns that we do not," Tkaa said.

Sarra looked up, startled. "Rikash? He's a good fellow. He comes here from time to time and sups with us."

Weiryn nodded his crowned head and sighed relief. "Good. We can use a sending to reach him and get him here. Hopefully he is still in the realms," he said scratching his head.

"You know Rikash?" Tkaa said with surprise.

Sarra smiled. "Yes. He has been a good friend to us, and helps keep us up to date on what is going on in both of the realms."

"If you'll excuse me," Weiryn said, walking into the house.

"He's off to make a sending," Sarra explained. "What a small world!" she said sitting on the front step. "Who would've thought the one Stormwing we actually talk to is the one we needed to find?" she mused as she plucked at a blade of grass.

Skyclaw perched on a nearby tree limb and stretched his wings out, digging his talons into the bark. "I don't like Stormwings," he said with a growl. "They are like a disease you can't cure. They are destructive, foul, and it is gods cursed hard to get rid of them," he said clacking his beak in annoyance.

"That's not fair," Sarra said looking up at Skyclaw. "Rikash and his band are different. They actually are a decent sort under the smell. The others now, they are a bad lot. You'll see Skyclaw," she said.

The eagle shook his golden feathered head. "Some things I have to see to believe. I suppose I'll find out soon enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daine and Kitten were still walking along the path through the forest of dreams. The fog was still lingering and swirling in between their legs. The only change was that the color was slowly fading from the scenery. The once bright greens, browns, and the occasional blue hint of sky were fading. The grass was a dull brownish green and the trees were turning gray. It was as though the color was seeping away. The only colors now were the bright dusty blue of Kitten's scales. Even Daine had lost some of the luster to her clothes, hair, and skin.

Daine sat down again, trying to slow their progress as much as she could. She was tiring though, and her muscles ached from the invisible strings that were pulling her deeper into the forest. She rubbed them ruefully, wondering how much longer she could try to fight the strong pulling sensation. Kitten pulled herself up onto Daine's lap and rubbed her head gently against Daine's stomach. Daine smiled at her charge and wrapped her arms around the small dragonet.

A silver bloom of fire erupted near them and Daine looked up in surprise. The badger was there and looked worse for wear. His fur was puffed out and matted and he looked tired. His eyes blazed when he saw Daine.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, shifting from foot to foot and eyes darting back and forth in worry. "You are not supposed to be here!" he said worriedly.

"I didn't come here on purpose," Daine said, hands on hips. "I don't even know where I am!" she said crossly. Kitten sat up on Daine's lap and scowled at the tone in the badger's voice.

The badger kept looking around their surroundings and barked out in frustration. "This is not good, not good at all! Daine," he said looking at her with his brown eyes, "you have to trust me."

Daine's eyes opened wide. She had never seen the badger act this way before, and she was worried. She nodded her curly head slowly, awaiting what he would say. She gripped Kitten a little tighter and the tiny dragon wrapped her delicate claws around Daine's fingers.

"Daine," the badger said, "somehow you are in a crossing from the mortal realms to the Realms of the Dead. This is the road mortals travel when they are dead or about to die," he said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The suspense is still lingering! I promise Rikash will reveal his blond and bony head soon! As always, I would really appreciate it if you would read and review. I would like to thank Steelsong, Oirishgoddess, on top of cloud9, kagome88888, and to all you others who have left me comments! I cherish every one of them and it is great that you take a minute to jot down what you feel. Hopefully you have a wonderful day!**

**Yours as always,**

**Krystalglow!**


	11. Stormwings and Stories

**Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you'll forgive me. Here's the next installment to the tale. Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Tamora Pierce!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daine was surprised. She knew she was traveling somewhere, but going to the Realms of the Dead?

"Can't you magic me out of here?" Daine asked, kneeling to the ground.

The badger god shook his head. "You're too far in kit. It was painful for me to get this far. Animal gods are forbidden to enter the human realms of the dead. A powerful barrier is set close to here and the realms themselves. I was barely able to fight through it to reach you," he said, rubbing his head against her hands.

Daine's blue eyes widened at the badger's words. She slowly ran her fingers through the badgers coarse thick fur, mind lost in thought. Kitten climbed onto her lap and trilled softly, her scales a dull blue-gray. Slit pupils stared intently into Daine's round ones. Daine shut her eyes and held them closed. She bit her lip and shook her head resolutely.

"There must be a way to get us out of here. Numair will be able to do something. _Someone_ must be able to do something," she said forcefully.

The badger looked up at his charge and put a large, blunt paw on her knee. His silver claws gleamed dully in the eerie lighting.

"We will find a way," the badger said. "I may be able to find someone who is stronger than me to help get you out of here, or at least to cure your body."

"My body?" Daine asked curiously. "So I'm here in spirit then? My body is still in Tortall?" she asked.

The badger nodded his head. "This is the journey a spirit takes when it leaves its shell, its body, behind, and moves onward toward its new home in the Realms. Now, I can travel out of this crossing and go to find help. I don't know if I can return though. You may be too close to the Realms for me to enter again. Or I can stay here and try to see what I can do when we reach the Gates. It's your choice," the badger said gruffly.

Daine scratched the badger behind the ears thoughtfully. "That's a fair tough choice," she said slowly. "It would be grand to have you here. I'd feel safer to say the least. And mayhap when we would reach," she paused, "the Gate, you could do something about it. But, if you left now, there's a chance I might get out of here sooner. Which would also be grand," she added. Kitten chirped her agreement.

"What is your decision then?" the badger asked.

Daine sighed and breathed out a long breath. "Go then. Me and Kit should be fine, for a short time at least. You would be more help elsewhere than here, surely. Don't worry about me," she said, with a lopsided smile, "I've been in worse fixes than this right?"

The badger huffed and shook his head. "You are a good Kit. A brave, foolish one, but a good one nonetheless. We will find a way Daine. I made a promise to look after you with your father, and that is a promise I will not break," he said. Daine smiled and wrapped her fingers around the silver claw that always managed to stay with her.

"I will see you soon!" the badger barked out as he disappeared in a silver bloom of fire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A nice outdoor spread was set up under a crisp blue sky in the Divine Realms. Sarra had made a large dinner to accommodate all of her guests. A large pot of vegetable stew steamed faintly on the table, along with freshly baked bread. Cool ale and water sat in stone pitchers. A large wooden bowl held fresh peaches and newly picked plums. Weiryn's catch of a few rabbits had been spitted and baked to perfection and were garnished with potatoes. It was a very ordinary dinner with very unordinary guests.

Tkaa sat on a stool and looked around at those at the table. Weiryn sat at the table's head, his wife at his side. A queenly feline of a cat sat beside Sarra, licking her paw and looking uninterested. A strange creature, looking like a duck and beaver, sat next to the cat with webbed feet up on the table. It looked curiously at Tkaa with small dark eyes placed over a duckbill. Skyclaw sat on a wooden perch, shifting from foot to foot, eyes roving back and forth from the cooked rabbit to the sky. He muttered to himself about Stormwings and shook his feathers out irritably.

A shiny speck flashed in the distance and Skyclaw dug his claws into the perch, causing it to splinter.

"Visitor coming," he growled.

Tkaa looked up towards the sky and saw the familiar glint of sunlight that flashed off of a Stormwing's silver wings. It was steadily coming towards them and Tkaa squinted at the bright glare. Sunspots floated on his vision and he wiped his eyes with a pebbled paw to clear them. More in focus, he saw Rikash as he flapped lazily towards them. The bones in his hair made a peculiar thunking noise with each wing beat. He circled once and then landed at another large perch seated downwind from the table. Even there, Tkaa's sensitive nose smelled his stench.

Tkaa looked at the Stormwing curiously. Rikash had long blond hair that had bones braided into it. It was greasy and dirty, and the braids were messy and falling out in some places. He had bright green eyes and a wicked smile with pointed teeth. His chest had old scars on it and marks that were fresher wounds. He nodded his head politely at Weiryn and the other guests.

"Hello," he said lazily as he stretched his wings. "Long flight," he explained as he stretched.

"I'm sure it is for a Stormwing," Skyclaw said innocently, looking towards the sky.

Rikash stopped in mid-stretch and looked at Skyclaw with piercing green eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but then closed it quickly with a lopsided smile. He ruffled his steel feathers and they made a clinking noise as they settled. He then deliberately looked at Sarra.

"How have you been Sarra? Has Weiryn been taking good care of you?" he asked.

Sarra smiled at Rikash and put her hand on Weiryn's arm. "Oh yes, he's been handy to have around. Makes my life easier with a man to do some work!"

Weiryn grunted and looked towards Rikash. "We're well enough. It's our daughter that we wanted you to come for," he said, hazel eyes sharp.

"Veralidaine?" Rikash asked. "Is something wrong with her?"

"She is very ill," Tkaa said, his whispery voice carrying across the table. "She was attacked by a killer unicorn and was injured. Now she has a sickness that keeps festering. The healers in the palace have tried their best, to no avail. Even Master Numair knows not what to do."

Rikash had a frown upon his face, digesting what Tkaa had told him. His normally lively green eyes became hard and stony, brows snapped together. He shifted back and forth, silver talons flexing. Looking down at the ground, he muttered and cursed darkly. Finally his head snapped up.

"You and I need to talk," he said, looking at Tkaa. "Not here though," Rikash said, looking around the table.

Tkaa excused himself and went with Rikash. They moved away from the house, towards the wooded area near the small home of Weiryn. Rikash did not say a word as he flew low beside Tkaa. His expression was still fixed in one of shock, anger, and worry. Tkaa had never seen such emotion in a Stormwing. Anger yes, but worry?

Finally reaching a great gnarled oak, Rikash stopped Tkaa and perched on a low lying branch. Tkaa leaned against the trunk, holding his long tail in one paw.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tkaa asked curiously.

"I have my reasons," Rikash said shortly. "So Daine has Unicorn Fever I take it?"

Tkaa nodded his head. "The mortals are dumbfounded with what to do. They have treated her so far for a normal fever, but it has not benefited her in the least."

Rikash nodded his head. "The difference between Unicorn Fever and a normal fever is tenfold," he mused. "How bad is she?" he asked.

"Bad," he said bluntly. "I don't think she has much time left. She is very sick, undernourished, and the fever is consuming her."

Rikash swore. "Why hasn't Numair done anything? He knows more about immortals than most immortals do! I'm sure he knows of Unicorn Fever," he said in disbelief.

Tkaa shook his head. "Numair is just as puzzled as everyone else. It pains him to see Daine so. He has fallen apart at her being sick, and blames himself for not knowing a cure."

Biting his lip, Rikash nodded his head. "It must be done," he said to himself.

"What must be done?" Tkaa asked.

Rikash looked at Tkaa and held his gaze. "What I am about to tell you, you must not tell another living soul," he said quietly. "Swear to me."

Intrigued, Tkaa nodded his head and held his paw over his heart. "I swear to keep this knowledge to myself and to myself alone."

"Good," Rikash said. "I must tell you a little story then. Stormwings are very superstitious creatures, although we may not seem that way. Legends, prophesies, and stories are passed down through the centuries from the elders to the newly hatched chicks," he said.

Tkaa would have raised his eyebrows at that, if he had them. Stormwings storytellers? Absurd!

"One such prophesy involves a godborn child, one who is linked with the People. It was told that this child would hold the key to our future. The prophecy has two parts for the Stormwings to choose to follow. The first part was that the Stormwings should hunt her down like our prey and kill her, for if we do, all of our kind shall live as we have done before, and no change would befall us unless by the gods bidding. The other part said that Stormwings should watch over the child, help her in need. If she was let to live, she would make a choice that would affect us all and those that would come after."

Tkaa's eyes were open wide. "There is a Stormwing prophecy about Daine?" he said in awe.

Rikash nodded his head. "You must not say a word," he growled. "If you do, chaos would result. Anyways, now that the prophesized child is living and growing in the mortal realms, Stormwings had to make a choice. One side is trying to kill her, which is most of the flocks. Stormwings are very conservative, and they would rather live the way they have been than letting their destiny fall into the hands of a girl-child. Especially since the prophesy doesn't tell us _what_ choice she would make or _how_ it would affect us. Now, the other flocks trying to keep her alive are considered rebels," he said.

Tkaa looked at Rikash. "Which flock are you in then? In Dunlath you seemed keen on killing her and her animals. Now you seem like you want to help her. Which side are you on?"

Rikash looked at the ground. "I want to help her," he said quietly. "I am a part of the rebel flock," he said looking at Tkaa. "In Dunlath I was spying for our cause. I was temporarily a part of the other flock, doing Ozorne's bidding. I had to do some things I didn't want to, like trying to kill her animal spies. I did not know she was in their minds at the time," he said with remorse. "If I did not take action, I would have been suspicious."

Tkaa mulled over his words. It seemed possible…

"Now," Rikash said, "Daine has Unicorn Fever. I will tell you how to cure her."

"How do you know how to cure her?" Tkaa asked.

Rikash grinned. "When I was younger, our flock was not located by the Sea of Sand and the Dragonlands. We were closer to the grasslands and the great forest. As a fledgling, I used to take off and fly for days. On one of my journeys, I saved a small killer unicorn colt who had gotten himself into trouble. An old spidren thought to make a meal of him, so I swooped down and beheaded the old thing with a flick of a wingtip," he said with an evil grin. "Both me and the colt were too young to know of the animosity and hatred our species has for one another, so we were friends of sorts. We had long chats about killing mortals, for both of us had not tasted human blood or fear before," he said, grinning again.

Tkaa shuddered at this statement and Rikash laughed.

"We would talk about how we would kill mortals once we would break out of the Divine Realms one day. He said he would gut them with his sharp horn, and I said how I would desecrate their bodies and drink in their fear," he said eyes gleaming. "He also would brag about his horn nonstop. Being a young colt, he barely had a nub of one but he was proud. He would tell me of how there was a strong poison in their horn. If it so much as nicked the flesh of a human, they would become very sick. If the mortal was Gifted, the effect of the poison was much stronger. The venom entered the bloodstream and went straight to the core of their Gift. It could not be treated by physical means, so most of the victims would die a slow, painful death. It could only be cured by magic, since that's what the poison affects. It weakens the Gift and drains it out until there is no more left. When the Gift is all gone, the human dies," Rikash said, moving his wing in front of his throat with a slashing motion.

Tkaa looked at Rikash quizzically. "But Daine does not have the Gift. She has Wildmagic."

"It's all the same to the poison. Whether Gift, Sight, or Wildmagic it eats it away until its all gone," he said, shrugging his wings.

"So what do we do?" Tkaa asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There! Rikash at long last! I hope the story is still interesting to read, some excitement is to come! My story is almost complete! Thank you for reading, and thanks again to all those reviewers out there. You guys rock! As always, R&R is greatly appreciated. **

**Yours truly,**

**Krystalglow**


	12. Return to Corus

**Hello dearies! I apologize profusely on bended knee for taking AGES to update this tale. Hope you enjoy this installment in Unicorn Fever, albeit being a wee bit late in the telling. Please forgive me and read on, and of course, as usual, I do not own Tamora Pierce's characters contained in the Immortals series. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Numair Salmalin paced with long strides, hands clasped behind his back. Dark circles loomed under his bloodshot eyes and his mouth was etched in a frown. Furrows lined his forehead and his hair was in a black and tangled unkempt mess. His robe fitted loosely and it billowed behind him as he abruptly turned and began to pace in the other direction. Numair Salmalin was afraid. He was terrified. He was helpless.

He turned and swore sharply, kneeling down and punching the earth with a clenched fist. He sat there unmoving, his head bowed and eyes closed in grim concentration. Thoughts kept running and swirling through his mind. He saw her blue eyes with their fathomless depths. Her smoky soft curls as the breeze whispered through them. Her smooth lips quirked in a smile yet offset by her mischievous stubborn chin. Her expression of excitement and amazement of learning something new. Numair felt pain in his heart; pain he had not felt there before. It was a sharp anguish that tore at every fiber of his being. He slowly raised one hand and held it against his own chest, breathing deeply and closing his eyes tight to keep the tears from escaping.

Duke Baird had come to Numair a few moments before, eyes downcast and hands clasped somberly before him. His back was slumped with fatigue and his features were a mixture of defeat and anger. He had gently laid a hand on Numair's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, telling Numair that Daine was almost gone. She had a day left or so before she would pass on to the Realms of the Dead. Her vitals were sporadic and beginning to fade, while her body wasted away from the harsh fever that raged inside of her. Duke Baird had wept after he told Numair the grim news and apologized profusely. Numair did not say a word as Baird spoke to him, merely stood and swayed gently with unfocused eyes.

Duke Baird, worried about his lack of response, slowly left the room and gently closed the door. He felt as though a mule kicked him in the stomach, hard. He leaned against the door a moment, then straightened his back and lifted his arms imploringly to the gods. He was a mage in the craft of healing, and this case was otherworldly, he knew. Baird closed his eyes, murmuring a prayer to any god who was willing to listen. Daine needed a miracle.

Numair heard the healer as he prayed outside of his door in the hallway. Numair slumped to the floor and did the same. He lay on the floor, arms outstretched in front of his prostrate body and prayed.

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith. O Great Mother Goddess. Please find a miracle for Daine. She is too young for you to take her body and soul to the Realms. She is a strong spirit and we all need her here. _I _need her here," he whispered hoarsely. "Please, hear my plea of help. I will repay you and dedicate myself to you for the rest of my days. This I swear. Please, I beg of you, let Daine live," Numair said, looking towards the heavens. "So mote it be," he murmured, closing his eyes.

He straightened and stood, took a deep breath, and walked towards the doors of the library. The large room was in disarray from scribe work; books and scrolls and sheafs of parchment littered the tables and floor. Everyone had scoured the library for any mention of killer unicorns and the deadly fever they could create. A few notes were scattered in records of the Divine Realms, but nothing substantial to act upon. Numair thrust open the heavy oak doors and left in his wake a swirl of papers and parchment.

Numair walked brusquely through the hallway, his boots making scant noise as he strode on the cold flagstones. His thoughts were dark and brooding, as they had been since Daine had first been wounded and sick. If only he had acted faster. If only he knew more. If only he knew where to search and find. Then Daine would be safe. She would be happy. She would live. He felt so responsible for her young life. He was her teacher and mentor, a guide to help her transform and blossom into a capable young woman. He had grown quite fond of her throughout their travels. They made a great pair, each complimenting each other in their tasks and needs. They had overcome the impossible and yet lived to tell the tale. Numair was proud that she was his student. He was honored to work with such a talented and compassionate young woman. Since Daine became sick, he realized just how much he missed her by his side. He felt as though a part of him had disappeared and he wanted to find it again at any cost.

He rubbed his eyes with irritation and made his way outside the palace towards the horse meadow. The summer breeze whipped playfully at his clothes, but the cheeriness of the day did nothing to ease his mood. The odd outdoor sickroom still remained under the tree as Numair looked for any changes. Many animals still sat solemnly around the small bed unless they were hunting or foraging for food. Cloud stood closely to Daine's side and had not budged since Daine was carried out. Onua came every morning and night to make sure the mare was fed and watered.

Numair climbed over the fence and walked over to the pony, stroking her neck and shoulder as he looked down at his magelet. Her cheeks were gaunt and pale, her lips thin. Her nose was red and dry and her eyes were closed and narrow slits. The breath came short in her lungs as she labored with each inhale and exhale. Unable to stand her pain any longer, Numair broke down and began to sob. He was losing her, he knew. Tears ran from his black eyes and he gently held her hand in his. She had never looked more beautiful to him than in this very moment.

Numair sat at the edge of Daine's bed, gently lifting and pulling her close to him. He held her in his strong arms and hugged her, sobbing quietly. He brushed back her damp curls and wiped the sweat off her brow with his sleeve. Gently, he stroked her cheeks and hair and crooned softly in her ear.

"Oh, my magelet. I hope you forgive me one day for being unable to help you," he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Cloud whinnied an alarm and Numair broke out of his reverie to look around. He gently laid Daine down back onto the bed and stood. His magical senses began to waver with a disturbance. Something or someone was coming through to the mortal realms. Unlike Daine, he could not tell what, but he knew something was amiss. Anger flaring, he gathered his will fueled by emotion. The disturber would be blasted into oblivion if it meant any harm.

The animals around Daine's sickbed fled except for the braver castle dogs and the local wolf pack. Cloud stood forward beside Numair with her ears pinned back as she pawed the earth. A few hundred feet in front of them in the meadow a shimmer began to appear in the air. The air rippled and wavered from the crossing, and Numair began to pool black fire into his large hands. Slowly through the portal a clawed hand extended with talons outstretched. Following the sharp silver steel, a gray pebbled forearm followed, and closely behind appeared a reptilian snout and head. It was Tkaa, returned at last from the Divine Realms.

Numair quickly extinguished his black fire and walked with long strides to Tkaa. He had never been so happy to see the immortal before. Tkaa looked worn and thin from his travel, his scales duller than usual and the silver of his talons not holding their usual luster. His eyes were bright however, as they looked upon Numair.

"Greetings, mage," Tkaa said warmly in his sibilant hiss at Numair reached him.

Numair smiled for the first time in days. "Tkaa I am so glad to see you! Did you find a remedy to cure Daine?" Numair said in a rush.

"I gathered from the Divine Realms a remedy that may work," Tkaa answered. "It will take much effort from many to achieve, but I feel it is the only option she has. I must look at her."

Tkaa saw the gathering in the horse meadow and began to walk towards the commotion. Numair followed closely by his side, asking questions nonstop about what Tkaa had found or had seen. Tkaa was relatively quiet, seeming distracted. Finally they reached the sickbed, Numair staying at a distance letting Tkaa look over his ill student. Tkaa gently touched Daine's forehead with a clawed hand and leaned forward to listen to her breathing. Then he placed a paw on either side of Daine's head and closed his reptilian eyes, breathing in and out as she did in meditation. Opening his eyes, he nodded once to himself and walked back over to Numair.

"Firstly, mage, we need a focus to combine several Gifts. We must channel power into the core of her essence, her own wild magic, to burn out the impurities of the venom from the killer unicorn horn. The venom only attacks the Gift in mortals, but in Daine's case her wild magic was affected just as it would a normal mage. That is why neither Duke Baird nor the King's Champion could help her, for their Gifts are only good for those who are Gifted, not for those who are of the People," Tkaa explained to Numair.

Numair had listened attentively to what Tkaa said, but his face captured the look of a query. "What purpose would it be to provide a focus, if several of us are to channel our Gifts into it? You just said that our Gifts proved futile because they cannot interact with her wild magic."

"That is part of the remedy I attained mage," Tkaa said calmly. "It is a strange working that we must undergo for her behalf. It is very chancy, and very experimental."

A worried look crossed Numair's face at the word 'experimental'. "Where did you hear of this remedy? Was it someone we can trust like the badger god?"

Tkaa turned his head away and looked skyward, then turned back to look Numair in the eye. "I cannot say, Master Numair. Let us look to now, not dally with small talk. You must make a focus, one that is very strong and meaningful for you. Make ready yourself, for tomorrow you must be strong in mind and Gift. I must go now and find others who have the right abilities for this working. Go now, mage, and make ready," Tkaa said, turning and walking towards the palace.

Numair looked quizzically after the basilisk, but did not follow. He trusted Tkaa and his knowledge obtained, albeit was curious at the secrecy and shortness of the explanation.

"A focus," mumbled Numair, "one that has meaning to me," he said pacing through the tall grass. "I need an artist. I must find Volney Rain."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry this wasn't terribly long, but I promise to update much sooner this time! I know I'm a rotten fanfiction author aren't I? Please R&R to help fuel me ever onward, I really appreciate any and all feedback.**

**Thanks to all of you readers who have been patient, I don't want to disappoint you!**

**Yours as ever, Krystalglow!**


	13. Gates and Gambits

Daine lay curled on the forest floor, the loam and leaf litter making a suitable pillow for her head

**Hello dearlings! Hope this finds you all well. As usual, I'm still not Tamora Pierce or nearly as brilliant as her. Merely a girl with a thought about unicorn fever and what may have happened to one of our favorite characters. Enjoy and R&R if it's your fancy. Kudos and flames welcomed.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Daine lay curled on the forest floor, the loam and leaf litter making a suitable pillow for her head. Her eyes were open yet unseeing, and she slowly played with the fallen leafs with one hand carelessly. Kitten was pacing back and forth, muttering darkly as her vibrant red scales sparked small lightening in waves. She spun sharply, silver talons gouging the earth as she walked. Daine was oblivious to her charge's concern; she was too busy trying to fight the force that was calling her towards the Gate. It was growing stronger in her mind and body, causing her bones to ache and her head to throb fiercely. A soft voice was reverberating in her mind, low and whispery to where she couldn't understand the words, yet knew what they wanted her to do. _I need to go_, Daine thought, still churning the leaves with her hand. _It is my time… the badger has not come back. Numair has not come for me either…_Thinking of Numair made her staring eyes begin to prick with tears. _Numair…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The mage was standing behind Volney Rain as they both stood beside Daine in the horse meadow. The artist was finishing his final touches upon the miniature portrait of Daine's face, his small, fine brush aided by his Gift. For normal artists, it was impossible to paint such a small canvas with such elaborate detail. Volney used his Gift to steady his hand and the special brushes he made himself. Since immortals were being seen again in the mortal realms, he now made his brushes with the rare tail hairs of unicorns. Daine's face was mirrored perfectly in the locket image, from her stubborn chin to her blue eyes. Volney had tried hard to paint her with no trace of sickness, imagining her as she would look when healthy and flushed with youthful life.

"I am finished, Master Numair," he said, holding up the final piece and examining it before his face, squinting with one eye closed. "I hope this helps you with fixin' up this little girl," he said, handing the locket to the mage.

Numair took the locket and examined it himself. "This is exquisite, Volney. I'm glad you were in court and agreed to help. This will work wonderfully as a focus," he said with a smile.

Volney nodded his head curtly. "Good luck. I'm off to paint the Commander of the King's Own," he said, gathering his brushes and paint palette with careful hands, as a father would pick up his child.

Numair grimaced. "You need luck too my friend. I don't know if Raoul can sit still for that long, and you will have a time of making him look commanding."

Volney smiled in reply and waved, heading off towards the castle.

Numair looked at the locket again, and Daine's miniature smile beamed up at him, giving him hope. As an afterthought, he walked over to Daine's bed and took out his belt knife. Very carefully, he cut off a short lock of hair to place opposite of her picture in the locket. _This will add her essence to the focus,_ Numair thought, trying to argue with himself that he did not just make a lover's token. It was common among merchants in the city as well as among nobles to have a picture of a loved one with a piece of hair. Many wore a charm on a bracelet or necklace, so when the lover was apart the other would always have a way to see and remember them. The poor folk could not afford the jewelry, but the women would weave some of their hair into a braid or tie it with a ribbon for their man.

Shaking his head at himself, Numair went to look for Tkaa. The mage was ready, but what was the basilisk up to?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daine stood up slowly, bits and pieces of leaves and twigs messed in her hair. Her cotton dress was mussed and covered with dirt and loam. She looked like a woods witch out of a fairytale told by nursemaids to scare children from running off into the woods. Eyes still unseeing, Daine began to walk along the path again, her steps short and faltering as though she was under someone else's power. Her lips were parted, and she began mumbling nonsense words. Kit screeched at her, trying to get her to stop. She scrambled to Daine's side, digging her claws into the material of Daine's dress and pulling her back. Daine still moved forward, towing Kit along in her wake. The immortal croaked a spell, trying to dig her haunches and feet into the ground, pulling for all her small might. The spell had no effect on Daine, she continued to move onward.

The trees now were bare and lifeless, their emaciated frames rearing and clawing at the sky with sinewy fingers. The path was dusty and lifeless, the grass crisp and dry. The clouds rolling overhead were the gray of thunderclouds, and in the distance a telltale rumble sounded. Daine, too, was colorless, her whole appearance in a washed sepia tone. The only color was that of Kit's scales and the crackles of lightning she threw off.

"I'm coming, coming Ma," Daine whispered. "Granda I'm coming. Not long now," she said softly.

Ahead before her, the trees thinned into an open and desolate plain. The path continued to wind onward, and she followed it with more vigor, her pace picking up. She hoisted her skirts up above her knees to ease walking and shuffled quickly. In the distance, a hedge was beginning to materialize out of the dusty mist. It was made of long dead rose bushes and other prickly plants, a tangle of brambles and thorns. A tall, lone gate stood at the center, made of rusted wrought iron. Its top was spiked and stabbed cruelly towards the gray sky.

"Coming, coming," Daine repeated in a sing-song voice. "Almost there, not long now. Coming," she said dreamily.

Kit looked worriedly from side to side. Not even her dragon magic was able to put a stopper on the compulsion that carried Daine onward. The Gate was looming towards them, and the dragonet was terrified. She could only try to hinder Daine until she reached that Gate. Once through it, Kit would be unable to follow. She would be alone. Her ma would be gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numair found Tkaa in the castle library, looking over a few old dusty scrolls. His paw traced words as he read along deeply absorbed, whispering the words in his sibilant voice.

"I believe I am ready Tkaa. Volney and I finished a focus of Daine to use," Numair said as he came up behind Tkaa.

Tkaa looked up at Numair, pleased. "Good mage. I'm almost ready as well. Meet me in the meadow in a couple hours. I need to get together a few more items before we may begin the process. I suggest you rest until then, I will send someone to get you when I am ready," the basilisk told him.

"Is there anything I can help you with? I can't help but feel with each passing hour Daine is closer and closer to death and further from our help," Numair said anxiously.

The basilisk shook his head. "It is only things an immortal can do and understand or I would gladly have your help."

Numair nodded his understanding. "Well, I will be in my rooms until I hear from you then," the mage said dubiously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later the mage Numair was awoken from a nap with a knock at the door. Heavy lidded, he stretched his long frame and wiped his eyes. It was time. Could he rise to the challenge?

A page was standing at the door, nervously wringing his hands. "Sir, Master Salmalin, sir," he stammered. "The basilisk, Master Tkaa, sends word that he is ready for you."

The mage smiled at the shaky page, forgetting how intimidating he could be to some. "Thank you," he said simply with a sideways smile.

"Return message sir?" the page asked more confidently.

"None, but thanks for your service," Numair replied. The page bowed hastily and made his way back down the hallway.

Numair walked back into his rooms to grab a few necessities before heading to the horse meadow. He gathered the focus that Volney had made and a black opal to replenish his Gift and energy if needed. A few precious oils known to help aid with life were added as an afterthought. Pausing in the doorway, Numair opened the locket to look at Daine's portrait. Feeling better than he had in days, the mage felt ready. He strolled out to the horse meadow, ready to fight with everything he had.

Once Numair reached the meadow, he realized that Tkaa had taken some precautionary steps. The area around Daine's sickbed was completely partitioned off with sheets so none could see her or the area around her. Puzzled, Numair strode forward and parted the sheets to glimpse inside. What he saw was a shock even to his system.

Tkaa was standing and talking to a few other immortals. The badger god stood with fur on end, scowling at Rikash Moonsword. The Stormwing sneered at the badger and Tkaa flapped his clawed hand at them to get along. Cloud stood beside Daine's bed as usual, her liquid brown eyes glaring at the company she shared with in the tent.

The badger waddled up to Numair. "It's about time you got here," he said gruffly. The mage was always in awe of Daine's god mentor and friend, and bowed to him deeply. The badger scowled. "No time for that. The Dark God has his fingers on her, we need to get started. Tkaa, explain to longshanks what's going on," the badger ordered.

Tkaa nodded his reptilian head. "To heal Daine, we need a combination of Gifts to overcome the killer unicorn's venom. You will provide the human Gift, Cloud the wild magic of the People, and the badger the power of the animal gods. Rikash and myself will help fuel you with our immortal talents and knowledge. We are shielded from sight because of the badger god and Rikash; we don't need prying eyes to see what is taking place here. Now, Numair you helped to shape her magical core to keep her from leaking her own wild magic to the rest of her self," Tkaa explained. "The killer unicorn venom is attacking her, beginning with her wild magic and spreading throughout her body. Through Cloud's wild magic connection, you will be able to get into her magical core and burn out the venom flowing through her veins. The badger will make sure that you will not be tainted with poison from the contact and get sick yourself," Tkaa said.

Numair absorbed all of this silently. He still looked questioningly at Rikash. "I don't understand why that Stormwing is here. He didn't exactly get along with us at Dunlath," he said bluntly.

The Stormwing smirked at Numair. "Let's just say it's in my professional interest that Daine remains alive for a time longer. I'm not here to cut her to shreds," he said, bones rattling in his greasy blond hair.

Tkaa nodded. "I can speak in his favor, for today at least," the basilisk agreed.

Numair shrugged his acquiesce. "It is for Daine's well being. I don't care who helps her."

"Stop all this petty talk," the badger growled. "We need to get working!"

Numair nodded and bowed his head. "Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith. Great Mother Goddess. Bless our work and our Daine, let us rid her of this sickness. So mote it be," the mage said reverently.

"Let us begin," Tkaa said simply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The tale is almost complete. Thanks to all who have read the story and have reviewed so far!**

**Yours as always,**

**Krystalglow **


	14. Healing

Hello all

**Hello all! The newest installment is here!**

**This chapter is dedicated to oirishgoddess for her review (it was sadly the one and only) Thanks for keeping up with my story.**

**Readers: R&R if its your fancy! Maybe if you do, the next, and final, chapter of the story will be dedicated to you… how's that for motivation?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daine walked up to the gate haltingly, reaching forward to touch the rusted metal with her white hands. The metal was cold and very solid, and she peeked through the bars to see if she could see what was on the other side. Shrouds of mist hung eerily in the air, not allowing her sight to penetrate into its depths very far. The clouds hung low from above and remained stagnant and unmoving. A few clumps of grass sparsely littered the plain, adding dead browns and tan to the perpetual gray. Sighing, Daine looked down at Skysong and gave the dragonet a sideways smile.

"Well Kit, do you suppose this is it?" Daine asked shakily. "If it's the Black God's will I should go in, shouldn't I?"

Kit looked up anxiously at Daine and trilled mournfully, tugging on Daine's skirts. Daine crouched down and gently grabbed her small talons, stroking the reptilian digits with the love of a mother. Eyes watering, Daine scooped up her charge in her arms and hugged her fiercely, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Oh Kit, it's needful. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't supposed to be. The gods wouldn't let it, now would they? You need to go back, go find Numair and Onua. They will take care of you just as well I did. I will be fine, I promise. It may take getting used to, but I'll get to see ma and granda again. I'll watch you and Numair and everyone from here, and I'll even watch you become a bright big dragoness one day and have little kits of your own," Daine said tearfully. Still rocking her, she continued, "I need to go in now Kit. The Black God is almost here to lead me. I can feel it."

Standing, Daine gently placed Kit back onto the eerie ground. Kit's scales had turned from angry red to pitch black. They had none of their normal luster, just the flat, jet black of mourning. The only color on her person was her blue slit pupils, which glowed faintly in the soft light. A mist began to waft down from the sky, and Daine looked upward at it then closed her eyes, a lone tear trickling down. She stood motionless for a few moments, and then opened her eyes to look into Kit's.

"I want you to go now, before I go through those Gates," Daine said hoarsely, hands on hips. "I don't want you trying to follow me in there. No doubt you would get in a heap of trouble and I don't want that. You're too young to be crossing the gods just yet," Daine said reproachfully.

Kitten looked up at her mam and trilled a mournful goodbye. Her wings drooped low to drag the ground and her scales became a more intense shade of black, that of unfathomable depths. She looked up Daine then slowly turned around. Resting up on her haunches, she croaked a jangling chord. With a popping sound she was gone.

Daine was truly alone. She stood in a reverie, swaying gently. She never guessed she was meant to die this young. During and after the madness yes; death was very possible because those of her own kind were hunting her down. She was like a wild animal then, scrambling on all fours and hoping not to feel an arrow in her back. But that was before she found herself. Before Numair tamed her magic and let her see the People Daine and the human Daine. Before she discovered all the beauty in the world around her, made close friends, and had helped those in need. Before she learned to heal.

Daine reached up and grabbed the badger claw around her neck. She was ready to leave, she decided. Life had been an amazing adventure, albeit a short one. She wouldn't of had it any other way. She would miss her close friends, that she knew. Onua's close friendship, Alanna's support and guidance, Buri's wicked humor, Thayet's gentle way, Evin and Miri's pranks, and of course, Numair. Thinking his name made Daine catch her breath in a sob and clench her eyes tightly shut. Puzzled, she wondered abstractly why she had such a violent reaction thinking of him.

Slowly, it seemed, a part of her heart opened up and she began to make a gradual realization, when the Gate began to creak open and from its depths a black hooded figure emerged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The strange collection of mortal, immortals, pony, and lone animal god stood loosely collected around Daine's sleeping form. Numair had just sent a prayer for luck skyward to whatever gods were listening while the rest were preparing for the ordeal that was about to come. The badger had moved onto the bed beside Daine, careful not to bump or jostle her with his bulk. Rikash perched on a low tree limb and Tkaa stood with his tail draped in hand in his normal pose. Numair rolled up his sleeves and pulled out the focus, looking down at her tiny face and lone smoky curl.

The badger shifted his weight and looked up at the mage. "Lean down here, Numair, so we can get working," he ordered.

With a quizzical look, Numair did as he was told, leaning forward in front of the badgers face. The badger opened his muzzle wide and breathed on Numair, a pearly mist issuing from his mouth to swirl around the black haired mage. Numair breathed despite himself, and felt the cool mist enter his lungs and making his body tingle. He stood back straight and felt light headed from the badgers magic.

"Now you are safe from the unicorns poison when you go into Daine's Gift," the badger said confidently.

"Thank you," Numair said simply. "How do we begin?" he asked, looking to Tkaa for an answer. Tkaa looked towards Rikash, but the Stormwing had a look of boredom on his scarred features and ignored the basilisk. Tkaa looked back towards Numair, and the mage wondered curiously at the silent exchange.

"We must be in touch with each other as you work, so our Gifts can intertwine and be available to each other," the basilisk began. The badger thrust his nose under Daine's hand and Cloud rested her muzzle on Daine's shoulder. Numair reached a hand over the pony's neck and scratched her gently, and took up Tkaa's paw while Tkaa put another paw on the badger's back. Numair looked up at Rikash with puzzlement in his eyes.

"That leaves you Stormwing. Are you helping or not?" Numair asked impatiently.

Rikash glared at Numair with piercing green eyes as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I'll watch," he said, grinning with pointed teeth. "As I said before, I want to see her alive for my own reasons. I think I will remain impartial all the same, unless you need me to save you," he said with a smirk.

Numair was about to reply when the air popped and Kitten landed on the ground in a heap, cursing shrilly in her language. The badger's head shot up immediately at the dragon's arrival and looked anxiously towards Daine. She was still breathing, however slowly. All the company noted the dragons pitch black scales and looked worriedly at the sick bed.

"Come here Kit, sit with me," the badger said quickly. "It's time to work." The dragon clambered onto the bed and took a small fistful of the badger's fur in one set of talons and held Daine's pointer finger in the other.

Numair nodded his agreement, shocked at Kittens deathly appearance and still unsettled from the Stormwings strange demeanor. He took a deep breath and sank into himself, looking into his own magical core as he had taught Daine, back at the undine's pool. It seemed so long ago now, Numair thought to himself. Finding his core, it roared with life inside of him as it had since he was a boy.

He remembered that first discovery, when he was around 9 and still Arram Draper. His family were weavers and clothes makers; their last name coming from the drapes of cloth they kept on hand in the small shop. Arram had to help with the work and chores; from carding wool, spinning it, stacking and folding cloth, and other odd jobs around the shop. His parents were crestfallen when they found he was unGifted compared to his other siblings. His older sister had some talents with cloth and cooking, his younger brother skills with carpentry. His father decided that he would apprentice Arram to himself, teaching him the trade and one day letting him take over their business.

One day that all changed, however. Clothes were well enough for Arram; he had a keen eye for fashion for his age. Although Arram had decided instead of helping to make them he would rather buy them. Making cloth and turning it into something to wear was _hard_ work he had discovered. One day, his father thought Arram was old enough to begin making clothes and could graduate from spinning yarn and basic weaving. Arram's first assignment was to make a gentleman's tunic for everyday wear in the city. His father thought that would be a simple task, since it did not require much fitting or fancy stitchwork. Arram took the task up with gusto, designs already formed in his mind as to what he wanted. He took an armful of cloth, needle, thread, and shears and began his project with glee.

After completion, Arram held up the tunic and looked critically at his work. The seams were uneven, one side was longer than the other, and there was definitely a hole in the stitching that he could wiggle his finger through. How did he manage to do so badly? Ashamed at what his father would say, Arram quickly tried to think of what he could do to fix it. It was too late to make another tunic, not to mention his father would miss the material. He couldn't go to his mother; she would just laugh and tell his dad the whole story. Cringing, Arram looked at the tunic again. He noticed that he accidentally had sewn up an armhole to boot. Cursing his stupid self and glaring at the tunic, he stood up tall and pointed a finger at it. He needed it to look good for his father, and by the gods it was going to! Arram was not going to be the laughingstock of his family!

"Tunic!" he cried out. "Fix this nonsense and look like this!" he said, picturing how he imaged it to be in his mind. He felt something unlock inside of him and power roared out of his small body, engulfing the tunic. It floated into the air and fluttered, the seams pulling together nicely, the sides evening out. The little hole disappeared and the armholes became usable. Still unsatisfied, Numair decided he didn't like the look of the rough green wool. It needed to be nicer, more refined. So he twiddled his fingers at the tunic, yelling "Red! Gold!" and the tunic became scarlet silk trimmed with fine gold.

Laughing at the success of his tunic and the power that made his hands glow and his head feel giddy, his little eyes opened wide at the possibilities. He had a fine courtly tunic, what else could he create? He grinned at the cloth lying in piles around him and became engulfed with black fire and winking white light as he worked.

His father found him lying on the floor in a dead faint. Court finery lay draped all around, from the first scarlet tunic he made to fine ladies dresses and men's doublets. The father was speechless but found the words to breath 'Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!'. The father woke up a dazed Arram, and the next week he was shipped off to the University to train his Gift and become a mage.

Numair smiled as he gripped the white core of his being. The young Arram was amazed at what he had found when he went looking for it, and with good reason. The Gift lurking inside of him was stronger, and more dangerous, than most. Numair called up some of his Gift, and linked it with the bright magic's he 'saw' around him. The immortals were all silver in color, Cloud a copper hue. Rikash still hung up in the tree, a silver spark among the green branches of the tree. The link complete, Numair felt relatively safe. He felt Tkaa's presence behind him in his mind, ready to guide him if needed. The badger's presence was an anchor, ready to bring him back or protect him from unknown dangers. Cloud was worried about Daine, but trusted Numair. He felt that trust through the link and felt empowered by it.

Coming out of his body, Numair's magical awareness focused onto Daine's body. Physically, he held on tight to the focus and looked at her small portrait with adoration. He felt himself sink into her essence, her very being. Coming upon her own core, he saw the poison's effect. The core was shrunken and misshapen, a gnarled curl that was flickering and guttering. His own magical wall that spun around her core was tall and strong but offered no protection from the poison that lurked inside her magical veins. The bright white core and surrounding copper threads were laced with a dark silver taint. The dark poison was eating Daine's wild magic away as well as her life. Numair took all of this in as he explored the delicate Gift that wound its way through Daine's body. The poison was everywhere and no part of Daine remained untouched by it. It had very nearly consumed her completely.

_Now we know what we are up against,_ Tkaa's voice sounded in his mind.

_It doesn't look good, but I think I can burn it all out,_ Numair responded.

_There is no 'think' mortal, only do. Use Cloud as a channel to the Wild Magic. The badger god can help you wield it, for by yourself the normal magic's are incompatible. With her wild magic, you can manipulate it as needed and use it to replenish Daine's. After that, then we will focus on her human core,_ Tkaa instructed.

Numair nodded and sent his awareness over to the mare. This was where the whole procedure became experimental. He 'felt' the badger come up at the forefront behind him to watch and wait. Numair tentatively went into the core of the pony, never having done it before. The thought hadn't crossed his mind previously to look into the core of an animal, for all he was a leading expert on wild magic. He felt Cloud's eyes on him, and felt bad for intruding on her as he was. It didn't feel right that she was being used in such a way.

_It's alright, Storkman,_ he heard in his mind with a start. It was the first time he had heard the pony 'speak' before. _You are trying to help my Daine and for that I'm thankful. You're the only two-legger I would trust to do this,_ she said grudgingly.

_And for that I thank you,_ Numair said honestly as he examined her core. It glowed brilliantly with copper light and felt of hooves pounding the ground and the call of the herd. Curiously, a few white streaks wound themselves around the core. _Must be Daine's influence on her,_ Numair thought to himself. He concentrated on the core to bring some of the magic forward. He felt invisible badger claws come to his aid to help gather the magic, the copper pooling between their combined efforts. Numair helped guide the claws to Daine's body and core, carefully flooding her dry channels with fresh, clean magic. Cloud's magic surged forward, pushing the deadly poison through Daine's veins towards Numair.

With grim concentration he used his Gift to make a new channel, one diverting from Daine's paths and leading straight to the focus he held in his hand. The poison traveled forward in Daine's veins, heading towards the new channel he created. Numair pitted his will against the foul magic, while the venom fought his bonds wanting to stay in the body it inhibited. Sweat began to run down Numair's face from the effort it took to keep the poison on course into the focus. Thin tendrils would try to snake out to reach for him or to travel back to Daine. With a cold reserve he forced them into a straight line and pushed them into the focus. Finally, the cold gray of the poison faded from her newly replenished copper veins and was completely stored in the focus.

_Nice work mage,_ the badger grumbled in his mind. _Her wild magic is fixed, now we just need to heal her core. I can help you more with this, _the badger said. _I know you are no healer, but your power and spirit makes up for what you lack._

_I suppose. I was surprised, though, you did not want Duke Baird or Alanna in on this,_ the mage said. _This is more their field than mine._

_Look at the company you are in, _Tkaa answered._ You are the only other mortal the badger trusts to see, not to mention our winged friend over there would be looked upon with some suspicion from Daine's friends._

Numair nodded his agreement; some of the whole situation still eluded him however. He took a deep breath and submerged his magical awareness into Daine's core again, which, now newly cleaned from the dark gray poison, looked more pitiful. It swirled sluggishly, holes scattered throughout the gnarled, patch-worked frame. Numair's previous magical shield kept the Wild Magic separated from her life force, which glowed dimly in contrast to the bright, fresh copper. Numair cautiously went forward, tentative to touch the core. The badger came up to Numair's magical sense and reinforced their combined 'hands' to touch and repair it. Slowly, they both reached forward and grasped the core in their palms.

It stood taller, wavered, then died out completely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Black God's presence was a comforting one, Daine found. She thought she would be scared of the god and the news he brought, but she found herself smiling up at the tall, dark figure. He stood a few feet taller than her medium sized frame and was clothed in a thick cloak that covered every part of him. He held a simple staff, his other hand remaining free. This hand he extended toward her now, but she only looked down at it.

"So it really is time then?" Daine asked, unsure. "I don't want to trouble you if it's not. I've things to do if you want to send me back," she said hopefully.

The dark figure stood silently, yet the silence held a sense of reproach to it.

"Oh, all right," Daine said quietly. "I guess I'll come along if I have to."

The cloaked head nodded agreement and Daine gently took the extended hand. The Black God turned with her, and they both looked forward at the Gate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oh suspense! Oh drama! Lackaday! One more chapter and this story is complete. Please R&R and I will try and make the ending wondrous just for you!**

**Always yours, Krystalglow**


	15. The Greatest Gift

**It is here! The last installment of Unicorn Fever. I would like to thank all of you who have read my story and have been patient along the way. Goddess bless!**

The hand of the Black God was surprisingly warm, Daine noticed as they walked toward the wrought iron gate. She mused, thinking before that a cold skeletal hand would appear beneath the long dark sleeves to take her warm mortal one. She sighed at herself for thinking such morbid thoughts. Looking above, she saw an arch connected the fence over the gate. The iron had been fashioned into the tendrils of vines and roses. The sky was still a murky gray, but beyond the gate she noticed a sudden shimmer and a flash of light. Blinking her eyes against it, she gasped at what she saw.

Lush, beautiful greenery had appeared beyond the gate with a radiant sky. A few armed men dressed in golden armor stood at the gates entrance, guards she surmised. The path beyond was paved with cobblestones and she saw a few iron benches located along the sides. Wildflowers in bright hues wavered in an invisible breeze, and in the distance a mighty forest grew. She took a closer look towards the sky and all her attention was absorbed. One end of the sky was a brilliant sunset, the clouds painted with bright pink, orange, and scarlet. The other end of the horizon was the huge rolling clouds of a thunderstorm laced with violets, blues, and greens. Where they met in the middle was a blend of fantastic cloud shapes and colors. It took her breath away.

An old man sat at one bench, looking towards the gate expectantly. He had a small bouquet of flowers held loosely in his hands. Another young man stood on the other side, peering towards Daine with his hand shading his eyes. A little girl in a pink dress jumped up and down excitedly, her braids bouncing with the movement.

Looking toward the Black God, Daine asked "What are those people doing? Why did everything get wonderful over there?"

The Black God's cowl moved to look at Daine. She tried to peer up into its depths to see his face, but was disappointed with a void blackness.

_They are those that are waiting for their loved ones to return to them._ She heard in her mind. His voice was soothing and gentle. _The realms of the dead are welcoming you, Veralidaine Sarrasri. They are showing you their splendor and opening the arms of comfort and peace. _

Daine smiled but her lips trembled. This was it, she knew. They were only a few feet from the gates and the men in golden armor brought up their fists in a salute to the Black God. One of the guards retrieved a scroll and quill from his belt. The Black God stood and conferred with the guard, but Daine's eyes were focused on something else. A small group of people were quickly coming up the path. An older man grinned as he strode beside two younger people, her friends that had died in Snowsdale she realized.

"Granda!" she yelled, pulling on the hand of the Black God. She managed to wrench her hand free and stepped one foot past the threshold of the gate when her vision went black.

* * *

Numair saw Daine's core rise up to meet him, its iridescent white shimmer growing. Then it wavered violently and went out.

"Daine!" Numair yelled. Cloud's brown eyes rolled violently in her head and she let out a piercing whinny. Tkaa hissed and the badger growled. Rikash saw with alarm that they had failed, and now it was his turn to act. Swearing to himself, he saw Numair go down. The mage fell onto the turf of the pasture, his fist pounding the earth. Black fire sparkled around him and the animals moved away, frightened. The Stormwing glided down and landed on the edge of the bed.

Rikash looked towards the group, his eyes pained. "Right, Numair I need you and Cloud to leave the enclosure. I'm going to use Stormwing magic and it could blind you," he said.

Numair looked towards Rikash and stood, nodding his head. "Yes, whatever you need," he said, sounding lost. He ducked out of the curtain leading Cloud and they heard him give cry to a strangled sob.

Rikash looked at Tkaa and the badger god. _You must _not_ tell a soul what I have done here, _he snarled in their minds. The badger's fur puffed out and Tkaa looked at him with confusion in his slit pupils. Before they had time to reply, Rikash bent down his head and kissed Daine on the lips, holding contact for five heartbeats. He pulled up and looked at her critically, then kissed her again.

The badger growled and made to leap towards the Stormwing but Tkaa noticed in time and held him back. _It's done, _Rikash said. He then launched himself off the bed and flew towards the Royal Forest.

Tkaa watched in wonderment as Daine coughed and sputtered. She took a deep strangled breath, her blue eyes opening in confusion. Numair immediately ripped down the curtain and kneeled at her side.

"Daine! Sweet Mithros you're alive!" he cried out smiling.

Daine got her coughing under control, with the help of Kitten who handed her a canteen of water as she trilled happily. While Daine took a deep drink the dragonet wedged herself under Daine's arm to lie at her side. Her thirst quenched, Daine laid the canteen on the grass. Cloud came forward to touch her nose to her forehead.

_It's about time you came back here_, the mare said as she scented her human.

"How long was I out?" Daine asked out loud, puzzled.

"It was eight days magelet," Numair answered. "We almost lost you, when-"

"We all helped to rescue you," Tkaa said, his sibilance filled with meaning. His reptilian eyes gazed at Numair and held him to silence. "With much effort we overcame the killer unicorn venom that was in your veins."

Numair raised an eyebrow quizzically at the basilisk, but said nothing. He then came to the understanding and nodded softly at Tkaa.

"Odds bobs, I remember now," Daine said. She looked at her arm to see a thin white line where the unicorn horn had torn her skin. The badger god nosed the wound, and she sighed breathing in his heavy musk. "I had the most peculiar dreams while I had the fever. Really muddled my head," she said perplexed.

Numair leaned forward to lay his hand on her head. "Your temperature is much improved, but I think Duke Baird should have a look at you. I'm not taking any chances magelet," he said, smiling.

"I'll go, mage," Tkaa said. He began to walk out of the pasture towards the infirmary. When he reached the fence, he turned to take one more look at Daine. Numair held her in a hug, his face against her curls. If Tkaa's lips could form a smile, they would.

Walking along the path, the basilisk mused over Rikash's performance. He was shocked at first, but once he saw the complete distaste of the Stormwing's facial features and his measured amount of contact, the basilisk discovered there was something more going on than a farewell kiss. Tkaa almost chortled at the realization he had made. The feared Stormwings, whose purpose was to instill fear into man and desecrate dead bodies, held a most magical secret. Their saliva would bring one back to life, a most oxymoronic ability for an immortal of that nature to have. It was no wonder that Rikash asked Numair and Cloud to leave. If Numair had watched the feat, Rikash would have exploded into shards of pointed feathers and ash.

The Stormwings as a whole probably loathed that impurity in their saliva that allowed them to resurrect a human. They had no need or want of it, so no doubt had kept it a secret and the practice of it was of the highest taboo. Outside of the flocks, the badger god and himself were more than likely the only creatures who knew.

Tkaa reached the infirmary and found Duke Baird, explaining the wonderful new development. He followed the healer back outside to see that Onua and Alanna had found the joyous sight. Daine was propped up on her pillows, a healthy light in her eyes. Dogs, cats, and brave forest creatures circled around the tree with the shaggy mountain ponies. Kitten was trilling a tune, her scales a bright shade of blue that was tinged with gold. A pair of tree swallows swooped overhead. Numair still kneeled by Daine's side with a look of wonderment in his eyes.

Tkaa stood within the circle of friends, which was growing larger by the minute. It was such a pleasant change of atmosphere than the darkness that had pervaded it before. The air felt light, clean, and hopeful. His eyes met the blue ones of Daine, and she grinned at him.

"Thanks, Tkaa," she said simply.

"It's good to have you back, Wildmage."

**Fin. **

**Krystalglow **


End file.
